The Red Envelope
by capturedonfilms
Summary: SASUKE! He woke up, sweating profusely. His grip on his bedsheets tighten and he lowered his head. He will never forget her sweet smile. The way she looked at him... Sakura, in the hands of a cold blooded killer... Will a pull of a trigger kill her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay you guys! Just made some adjustments! It's a little different and a bit longer. So new readers, please review! Life will be a whole lot easier for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter one

Click clog. Click clog.

The sounds of high heels made the whole school population to start whispering frantically. They moved to the sides to clear their way. No one dared to anger them as they know that their life would be a like hell as they knew the girls are powerful.

The four girls walked down the corridors proudly, their heads high. Everybody stared at the four beautifies who were making their way to their lockers. Boys' eyes stick to their bodies like honey and bees while the girls were green with envy. Of course, they were one of the most famous girls in Hideaki High. Why are they famous, you ask? They were smart, athletic and brave. But one of the most important factors was, they **hated the KINGS. **

The KINGS of Hideaki high. They are famous, popular, good-looking, athletic and brave. They rule the school, making them powerful. In a wink, they can make their fangirls drool and faint. But, not all girls could succumb to their good looks. Only fours girls had the power to ignore their good looks and would not fall for them.

They had no idea why the four could not fall for their charms that they played to all girls. They could make any girl to fall for them, anytime and anywhere. They flirt and break girls heart that was what they were famous for. Other than that...

**THEY HATED EACH OTHER.**

--- ---

"Good morning Sakura-sama! Ino-sama! Hinata-sama! Tenten-sama!" the boys greeted merrily, some drooling. The girls look in disgust as they stepped inside the classroom.

The girls ignore them and went to their respective seats and started chatting in a gently manner.

"Maybe we should go to the mall and do some shopping this week!" Ino suggested, with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Okay then! There are a few shops opening at the mall near school. We should check it out!" Sakura added.

"I got to buy that near dagger I saw at the weapon shop!" Tenten said.

"Then that's settled! Let's go after school!" Hinata said in excitement.

"CAN ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM!"

The girls sighed. They hate going to the auditorium. Occasionally, they had some stupid talks about books and their studies. Other than that, it will definitely be about the notorious KINGS that they hated so much.

"Let's go girls."

--- ---

"SASUKE-SAMA! NEJI-SAMA! NARUTO-SAMA! SHIKA-SAMA!"

As they entered, they saw the girl population squealing with delight. They looked at the stage and saw the KINGS smirking at them. The girls ignored them and started to look for seats. They found a couple of empty seats at the back and settled down.

Soon, the whole school started to quiet down, waiting for the KINGS to start talking. Sasuke approached the microphone and started to talk.

"Good morning everyone. The KINGS had discussed this among ourselves and we decided to hold a contest for the **girls**. We'll be choosing a total of 20 candidates and they will compete to gain the titles of the QUEENS. The choosing of the candidates will begin and end tomorrow. Those girls who received a **red envelope** will be the candidates. I hope you girls will anticipate this. You are dismiss and you may returned to your classrooms."

The girls started to talk about the contest, all of them excited about it. The four girls sigh and walked back to the class. They had no interest in this contest. They just wonder who the candidates will be. Probably, it will be another scheme to trick girls and break their fragile and innocent heart.

--- ---

Time passed so fast. School was already over and the students were rushing out of the classrooms quickly. Students were scattered around the whole building.

The four KINGS were sitting in their 'office'. They were discussing about the candidates.

"Hm. Miyuki seemed rather interesting don't you think?" Sasuke said. The rest agreed.

Shikamaru took out a paper and written down the names of the candidates.

Kushina, Amaya, Karin, Haruki, Hana, Ayane, Hoshi, ... and Ami.

"So, just four more. Do you have anybody in your minds?" Neji asked.

"Hm. I do. How about **them**?"

"Positively sure? Is anybody against the idea of having them in the competition?"

The boys smirked.

No.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

13/12/2007 20:23:00

I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Hello EVERYBODY! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to review for this chapter too. Also, those who never review, you can start now! I am really grateful to the reviewers and **please** continue reviewing to the end.

I would like to thank:

Lina Mistress Of Elements

KentuckyAngels

Frogger- **anonymous**

Cardga50

SnowCharms

lacusclien4

Misha Mitaku

ApplelovesApple

THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope

---Next day---

The four girls walked towards their lockers. The girls still remember about the red envelope but they just shrugged it away. They know that they will not be chosen since they are enemies and the fact that they hated each other. But anyway, who wants to be the QUEENS? Okay maybe the rest of the girl population but certainly not them. Today, there was Math lesson today and they had to get their textbooks, which are kept, in their lockers.

The girls approached their lockers. They did their combinations and open it. They saw something red. They turned their head and saw the KINGS smirking. The world seemed to have stop revolving. Everybody was staring at them. Slowly, the girls turned their heads back to their lockers and took out a **red envelope**. The girls near their lockers screamed hysterically.

The girls stood rooted to the ground. The red envelopes are in their hands. RED ENVELOPE. They turned around and faced the KINGS. Sakura calmed herself down and said.

"Did you get the wrong lockers?" The KINGS smirked at the four girls.

"No. These red envelopes are for you and your girls." Uchiha Sasuke replied.

Sakura glared at him. "No thank you. The girls and I do not want these"

The whole school gasped. They just rejected the **red envelope.**

"If you don't accept these, you and your girls will get expelled" Uchiha Sasuke retorted.

"See you later, princess!" Sasuke said as he walked away, followed by the rest of the KINGS.

Sakura continued to glare at their backs. The rest sighed. The KINGS really shocked them. Why would they choose them? The school is full of rich girls who are smart and pretty.

"Argh. I seriously hate them." Sakura said, sighing as she took her math textbook.

"I really don't want to be the QUEENS candidates. But we'll get expelled." Tenten groaned, knocking against her locker.

"What could we do? Since we are **forced** to do this, we might as well read the letter right?" Ino said.

The girls agreed and they opened the envelope.

_Dear Candidates,_

_Congratulations on being chosen as one of the QUEENS candidates. I am sure you are really excited about this. Please make sure that you will attend the briefing after school at the auditorium. Those who are late will not be able to remain as a candidate and will get kick out of the school. So remember to arrive at the auditorium at 2p.m._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The KINGS_

They put the letter back into the envelope and put it safely inside their bags. They walked towards their classroom, hoping that everything will be okay.

--- ---

The bell rang and the class settled down quickly. The girls took their usual seats at the back of the classroom. Their teacher stepped in and said.

"Class, the KINGS will be joining us for lessons. Please welcome them." Iruka-sensei announced.

The girls rolled their eyes and the boys stepped into the classroom. The fangirls were screaming loudly, happy that they were the same class as them. The KINGS smirked at the attention they were having and winked.

" KINGS, you can choose your seats." Iruka instructed.

The girls immediately pushed their partners away and shouted.

"SASUKE-SAMA! SEAT WITH ME!"

"NO DON'T SEAT WITH THAT PIG! SHIKA-SAMA! SEAT HERE!!!"

"NARUTO-SAMA SEAT WITH ME!!!"

"NEJI-SAMA HERE!!!"

The girls sighed at the commotion and rested their heads on their tables. Fangirls are hard to deal with. They are annoying and loud at the same time. Who can stand them?

The KINGS walked to the back of the class and sat down next to the girls. The fangirls started to whine and cry.

The girls looked up and saw the smirking faces of the KINGS. The girls immediately stood up and shouted.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! I DON'T WANT TO SIT WITH HIM!" The girls were pointing at the boys.

"Settle down girls. We're about to start the lesson" Iruka-sensei said.

The girls sat down unwillingly and groaned.

SEATING ARRANGEMENT

Sasuke/Sakura Ino/Shikamaru Neji/Tenten Hinata/ Naruto

"Class, please turned to page 100 and do the questions" Iruka-sensei instructed.

Sakura placed her heavy textbook on the table and flipped to the page 100 and took out her exercise books. Sasuke, on the other hand, was just looking at her partner. His hand moved towards her thighs. Sakura was oblivious of her surroundings and started her work. Suddenly, she felt something warm on her thighs, like someone's hand. She looked down and saw Sasuke's hand rubbing her thighs. She smacked his hand away and glared at her partner.

Sasuke inched towards her ears and blew at her ear. "Someone's playing to get? Sa-ku-ra"

Sakura's cheeks are tint of red but she shook her head. She sticks her tongue out at him. She ignored him and continued with her work.

"Talk to me Sa-ku-ra. Many girls would die to be with seating with me" he said in a sexy tone.

"I'm not those kind of sluts who threw themselves to you. Just shut up" she said, writing down the solutions to the questions.

Sasuke stared at her. She was not like any of his fangirls. Maybe he was attracted to her because of this reason. Her pink hair looks so soft, his hands itching to touch. Her green eyes were always sparkling to him. Her lips look so soft, he wanted to know how it feels when he touches it. He licks his lips in delight. She belongs to him and no one else.

--- ---

"Class stand!" Iruka-sensei said.

The class said goodbye and started to leave the classroom for Physical Education.

The girls packed their bags quickly and rushed out of the class quickly, trying to avoid the KINGS. But, when they reached the door, they were blocked. They looked up and saw the KINGS. In frustration, the girls stepped on the shoes hardly, causing the boys to fall on the ground in pain. The girls seize the chance and escape, laughing while running. The boys cursed and stood up, dusting their uniform. They made their way to the Gym, swearing.

--- ---

**GYM**

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL CLASS! WHAT A YOUTHFUL DAY TODAY! WE SHOULD DO SOME YOUTH EXERCISES THAT WILL MAKE US FIT AND YOUTHFUL! WHAT A YOUTHFUL IDEA!" Gai-sensei shouted.

The class sweat dropped. How embarrassing! There must be youthful in all the sentences he just said. What crap is he shouting? Sakura shook her head in disgust. That must be one of the worst teachers in school ever!

"SO SPLIT INTO PAIRS AND RUN 14 LAPS AROUND THE GYM!" Gai shouted.

Before the girls could even do something, they found themselves being dragged away from each other by the KINGS.

"LET ME GO YOU JERKASS!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. His grip tightened and said.

"Shut the hell up and start running." Sasuke said, looking at his pink haired partner.

She tried to wiggle her hand out of his grip but to no avail. Both of them started running around the Gym. After 14 torturous laps around the Gym, the two sat on the benches resting. Sasuke loosened his grip and grabbed his water bottle and drank it up. Sakura stood up and walked away.

"Stop Sakura" Sasuke said in his cold tone. Sakura halted and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being partners"

Sakura walked around. That egoistic jerkass was really a pain in the neck! She rubbed her hand and winced in pain. The area where Sasuke hold her was turning blue-black. She let go of her hand and approached her friends.

"How was the run with them?" Sakura asked, hiding her injured hand.

"Horrible! U-uzumaki k-keeps blabbering" Hinata said, fidgeting.

"Neji was ignoring me when I was scolding him. Rude ass" Tenten complained.

"That Shikamaru keeps saying troublesome. So irritating" Ino said.

Gai blew his whistle and shouted," IT'S TIME FOR DODGEBALL!"

--- ---

**Lunch**

The girls sat down in an isolated spot in the canteen, trying to enjoy their lunch in peace. After the game of dodge ball, their muscles were very sore. They took their chopsticks and said," Itadakimasu!"

"Damn! Stupid Gai-sensei had to let us play stinky dodge ball! See, my muscles are so sore!" Ino complained as she ate her sushi.

"Yeah. One day I am going to murder him in his sleep" Tenten added.

"I wonder what are we supposed to do when we go to the briefing." Sakura said.

"Those KINGS! Why must they make us suffer? Why?" Tenten complained, poking her sushi vigorously.

"But why do they want to choose us?" Hinata asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, why us?" Ino asked.

"They probably want to torture us" Tenten said.

"They are such a jerk!" Sakura said.

"Let's hurry! The bell is going to ring soon! Chemistry is next and Anko-sensei is not nice at all!" Ino said.

--- ---

They girls were having chemistry now. Surprisingly, the KINGS were not in the class. They are probably hanging out at the office. A sigh escaped from Sakura and she doodled over her books. Class is boring since she had already learnt that chapter already. She flipped to the next few chapters and started reading it.

She wondered. Did the KINGS choose them because they wanted to torture them? She was in deep thoughts. Just now, Sasuke actually said thank you! THE Uchiha Sasuke said THANK YOU! She rested her head on the table. She did not want to attend the briefing and compete in that stupid contest. But, if she does not compete, she would get expelled. She 'can't' wait for the stupid briefing.

--- ---

**The office**

"So, have you called up their parents already?" Sasuke asked, sitting on his blue chair.

"Yes, all of them agreed" Neji said, putting the phone down.

"Have you told my housekeeper to prepare the rooms and the food?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

"Yes!" Naruto said.

Sasuke took a map of his house. He took his marker and started to write something.

"This is the arrangement of the rooms. Each floor has eight rooms. So in total, we will use three floors. So let's discuss about the rooms." Sasuke said.

He took the list of candidates and scanned.

" 1 to 8 will get the first floor. 9 to 16 will get the second floor. That means 17 to 20 will be sharing the third floor with us" Sasuke said, a sly smirk plastered on his face.

--- ---

**Auditorium**

Time passed fast and soon it was already 2 p.m. The candidates were chatting at they made their way to their seats. The four girls were sulking.

"Welcome my ladies! We are about to start the briefing so please settle down." Sasuke announced.

Everybody stopped talking and focused their attention on the KINGS.

"Okay. Your parents have been informed that you were chosen to be the candidates of the QUEENS. For our contest, all the candidates will be staying over at the Uchiha Mansion. No worries, we had informed your parents about it and they had sent your clothes and other daily needs to my mansion. On your envelope, there will be a number on the top right corner. So, that's about it. Now you may follow us to our limos and we will bring you back to the mansion."

The candidates rose from their seats and began to follow the KINGS. The girls glared at the four. If looks could kill, there would be dead.

--- ---

**Outside of the school**

"Number 1 to 8, please entered the white limo! 9 to 16 please go into the black limo!" Shikamaru yelled.

Minutes later, the two limos drive away, leaving the eight of them standing outside the school.

"How are we going to your mansion Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Be patient my dear. The next limo is coming" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Hyuuga Neji! Why must we seat with you guys anyway?" Tenten asked, not satisfied with the way they are divided.

"Because we want to"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YEAH! CHAPTER TWO IS COMPLETED! Please review! The more reviews, the more I write! Please don't disappoint me! REVIEW**!

_Next Chapter..._

_Sakura wrapped her naked body with the towel. She came out of the toilet, feeling refreshed. She turned her head and saw a pair of eyes staring at her._

"_UCHIHA SASUKE! WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON MY BED HALF NAKED?" Sakura yelled._

_The said Uchiha smirked and walked towards her. Sakura gulped and she walked back slowly. Her grip on the towel tightened when she hit the wall. Sasuke leaned down and blew her ears. She blushed heavily and her heart pounded faster._

_His lips inched nearer to her lips. Just a bit more..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO! I am really happy with the reviews so I decided to update faster. I was actually planning to update The Kazama Clan: The new beginning. But thanks to my LOVELY reviewers, I decided to do that update that chapter later. So please continue reviewing! If I find that the number of reviews is satisfying, I update faster! So after reading this, remember to review! PLEASE DO THE POLL AT MY PROFILE!**

I would like to thank the following people:

ApplelovesApple- for reviewing again and being the first to review!

Phantom's Bride

Cardga50- for reviewing again!

Frogger- for reviewing again! Thanks for the review :D

Tip Of The Top Hat

Sasusaku-emo

winrycherry101- anonymous

Zoeraine

SnowCharms- for reviewing again and or the advice

Thank you for the reviews! It really makes me happy and it motivates me! And Cardga50, there will be NARU/HINA, NEJI/TEN in this chapter! In this chapter, we will get to know more about Neji abd Tenten relationship! Please continue reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter Three

_Last Chapter..._

_**Outside of the school**_

"_Number 1 to 8, please entered the white limo! 9 to 16 please go into the black limo!" Shikamaru yelled._

_Minutes later, the two limos drive away, leaving the eight of them standing outside the school._

"_How are we going to your mansion Uchiha?" Sakura asked._

"_Be patient my dear. The next limo is coming" Sasuke said, smirking._

"_Hyuuga Neji! Why must we seat with you guys anyway?" Tenten asked, not satisfied with the way they are divided._

"_Because we want to"_

_--- ---_

Silence filled the air as soon as they entered the posh limo. The guys were looking at the girls, the girls were looking out of the window. The air was stuffy, no one bothered to break the silence.

One...

Two...

Three...

"WHO LOVES RAMEN?!" Naruto yelled.

Everybody glared at him, causing him to whimper. Neji, who was sitting next to him, punched him in the face. The poor boy that only wanted to break the silence massaged his face. He sunk down into his seat and glared at Neji. Neji, who was paying attention to Tenten, ignored him.

Neji looked at the beauty right in front of his eyes. The beauty used to be his best friend since he was six years old. Their friendship ended when they were twelve years ago.

_Flashback_

_A six years old Neji sat on the seesaw. There was nobody to play with him, since his cousin was at home sleeping. No one wanted to be his friends because of his weird eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness. His heart was really empty. When he wanted to make a new friend, they would always run away in fright after seeing his eyes. He __**hated**__ his eyes because of that. _

"_Hey! Are you alone?" a girl with brown hair asked him, tilting her head. The girl walked closer to him._

"_Yes. No one wants to play with me" Neji replied in a soft tone. He closed his eyes._

"_Why? You're so cute!" the girl said. She placed her finger on his chin._

_He opened his eyes and stared at the girl. She had the most amazing eyes and he wanted his eyes to be like hers. The girl looked at his eyes and broke into a smile._

"_Sugoi! Your eyes are amazing! Want to be my friend?" the girl asked shyly._

_Neji's eyes gleamed in happiness and said. "Of course! I'm Hyuuga Neji!"_

"_I'm Tenten! Friends forever!" she said, She gave him a hug and sat on the other side of the seesaw. _

_Flashback ends_

Neji sighed. She was his first friend. He could remember what happened on that day like it was yesterday. The memory was etched in his mind. But now, they were enemies. But, he still really likes her. He really wished **that** never happened.

_Flashback_

_He was walking down the corridor, heading to his lockers. Through the years, he had caught the hearts of many girls in his school. He even had a fan club. These few days, there was this strange girl who call herself the president of his fan club stalking him._

_His only female friend was Tenten. Through these years, he had started developing a crush on her. He did not want to tell her his true feelings, afraid that she would reject him and would not continue being his friend._

_He did his combination and opened his locker. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He thought it was Tenten and turned around. His fan club president was smiling at him._

"_What do you want?"_

_The girl leaned in and kissed him. After a few seconds, he realized what had happened and pushed her away from him. His eyes widened and saw Tenten staring at them. She began to cry and ran away. He slumped to the ground, not knowing what to do._

_Flashback ends_

"Eh! NEJI! We're here" Naruto yelled. He started waving his hands in front of him.

Neji snapped out of it and slapped his hand away. He glared and walked out of the car. Naruto glared back at him. Neji was surely pissed. 'What's wrong with him?" Naruto said. He turned around and saw everybody was gone. Naruto stomped.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!"

--- ---

They entered the Uchiha Mansion. The girls were in awed. Though they were rich and they had mansions, the Uchiha's mansion was gigantic. They looked up at the ceiling and saw a huge chandelier. There were many portraits hanging on the wall. The girls suppressed a scream as they saw the long table at the dining room.

"Okay girls! We'll meet here for dinner at 6.30p.m sharp. Your luggage has already been sent to your room so you may unpack. For 1-8, please follow Hayashi. 9-16 you may follow Keigo." Sasuke said.

The group of girls followed the servants, leaving the eight of them alone.

"So, who's bringing us to our rooms?" Hinata asked. The girls looked at the guys.

"Us. Please follow us" Sasuke said. The girls followed them and they went in the lift. They stopped at the third floor and they walked out. On the door, there were slips of paper with their names on it. The group dispersed.

Sasuke Naruto Neji Shikamaru

Sakura Hinata Tenten Ino

The girls glared at them and entered their room. Sakura placed her bag on the chair and looked around the room. There was a king sized bed, a sofa, a balcony, a television, toilet, cupboard, mini refrigerator, a dressing table, table and a computer.

"Awesome" Sakura said as she looked around. She jumped to her bed. She lied down. All she need was a bath. But that had to wait. She opened her luggage and started to put her clothes into her cupboard. An hour later, she had finished and decided to take a bath. She took a short miniskirt and a black shirt. She took her undergarments and headed to the toilet.

The toilet was big. The bathtub was enormous! She placed her clothes and undergarments on the hook and stripped herself. She turned the tap and the water started to flow. She entered the bathtub and sat on the bottom. Her muscles relax at the contact of the water. She washed herself and applied the shampoo and body soap that her parents brought. She washed the soap away. She stayed in the water and decided to stop. She pulled the plug out and stepped out of the bathtub. She dried herself.

Sakura wrapped her naked body with the towel. She came out of the toilet, feeling refreshed. She turned her head and saw a pair of eyes staring at her.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON MY BED HALF NAKED?" Sakura yelled.

The said Uchiha smirked and walked towards her. Sakura gulped and she walked back slowly. Her grip on the towel tightened when she hit the wall. Sasuke leaned down and blew her ears. She blushed heavily and her heart pounded faster.

His lips inched nearer to her lips. Just a bit more...

Their lips met. He brushed his lips across hers. As he was about to deepen the kiss, they heard a shout.

"TEME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Sakura pushed Sasuke away and covered his mouth. She pushed him into the toilet and she entered. She heard the door open.

"Sakura? Is Sasuke with you?" Naruto asked, looking for her.

"NO! I'm bathing! And why would I let him enter my room?"

"Oh yeah. But I thought I heard you scream Sasuke's name"

"Your ears might have heard wrongly. LEAVE NOW!"

"Okay!" Naruto said. He walked out of the room and closed the door. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and let go of her hand. Sasuke smirked and leaned towards her. SMACK!

"Never enter my room without permission asshole." Sakura said in an angry tone.

Sasuke smirked. "I know you want this Sa-ku-ra" he said in a low husky voice.

Sakura dragged him out of the room and slammed the door. She locked the door and sat on the floor, hugging her legs.

Her first kiss was gone. Taken by Uchiha Sasuke. But the worse is, she liked it.

--- ---

Soon, it was already 6.30. The girls were walking towards the dining room and approached the table. Sakura was silent all the time. She never spoke, still distracted by the Uchiha's lips. She tried to shake that feeling off but to no avail. If this continues, she would be in deep soup. She let out a sigh and sat on the comfortable chairs. The four guys walked towards the table and sat the opposite of them.

Sasuke Neji Naruto Shikamaru

Sakura Tenten Hinata Ino

The guys signaled the waiters to begin the dinner. Karin, one of Sasuke's fan girls, was trying to start a conversation with him. He ignored her. Karin was angry at his reaction. She lifted her hands and tried to reach his hands. Her hands hit the glass of water and it spilled. Some of the water landed on Sakura. She stood up and glared at the red headed girl.

"Opps. Sorry forehead girl" Karin said, looking at her nails. Sasuke stood up angrily.

"Bitch" Sasuke said to Karin, who caused her to start crying.

"I'm soooo sorry Sasuke-kun!" Karin said.

He ignored her and dragged Sakura to the lift. Once they entered, Sasuke let go of her hand. Sakura touched her miniskirt. It was soaked. She went into her room and quickly changed into a longer skirt and left the room. Sasuke pressed the lift button and entered, followed by Sakura.

--- ---

The soup came first. The waiters took out trays of soup and handed out to everybody. It was mushroom soup, Sakura's favourite. She put some black pepper and stirred. She then scooped some soup and blow gently at the soup. She sipped, enjoying the taste of the mushroom.

"It's delicious!" she thought. She licked her lips and continued drinking. She started drinking it faster and soon, the bowl was empty. "What a pity!" she thought.

Next was the salad. Ino's favourite. She enjoyed eating the crispy green vegetables. The greens were covered with a pink sauce, Thousand Island. It really taste good with the vegetables. Soon, she finished with her salad and felt the urge of having a second helping.

Shikamaru was looking at the blond girl who was happily eating the salad. "She must really like the salad" he thought. After seeing the girl finishing up her salad. He decided to give her his salad since she like it so much. He pushed the salad towards her and she looked at him with a puzzled face.

"You can have it" he said lazily. She thanked him and started eating the salad with relish. The boy grinned.

Next was the spaghetti. Tenten's eyes widened in happiness. It was one of her favourites. She scooped up some noodles and ate it. "Sugoi!" she thought. She ate up all her crayfish. She continued with her food.

Neji looked at the girl. He knew that Tenten loved crayfish a lot. Since young, she always ate her crayfish first before the noodles. In the end, Neji would give her one of his crayfish and she would hug him. Using his clean hands, he took the crayfish and place it on Tenten's plate.

"You can have it"

Tenten nodded. She ate it quickly and her smile widened. She licked her lips at the taste of the crayfish.

Soon, dessert was over and everybody was allowed to roam freely. Hinata decided to go back up to her room to rest. As she entered, another person followed her in. It turns out to be Naruto. They pressed the third floor button and waited. Suddenly, the lights in the lift went out and the lift stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FINISHED! REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! IF I HAVE 50 REVIEWS AND ABOVE, I WILL WRITE A BONUS CHAPTER! SO REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Next chapter_

_Hinata jumped to the nearest thing ad hugged it. _

"_H-hinata, I-I c-can't b-breath" Naruto said._

_Hinata let go and muttered a sorry. She hated the dark and she was scared. _

_The lift shook, causing the frightened Hinata to whimper. Naruto took out his phone and used the phone's flashlight. He used the light emitted off and pressed the emergency button. Suddenly, the lift moved and went down._

"_AH!!!!!!!"_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! It really make my day after reading those reviews! Please remember to do the poll at my profile! Arigato! Anyways, the next chapter will be either be up on January or February, depending on the number of reviews. By this chapter, if I reach 50 reviews, there will be a **bonus** chapter! So remember to review! Just 17 more reviews people!

I would like to thank:

SnowCharms- for reviewing again! I promise there will be a short Naruto and Hinata in this chapter. It will get longer, I promise!

SakuraGaara

Gaarafaves

hArukigirlZ

Cardga50- for reviewing again and I will do my best. The bonus chapter will not be decided by me. If you really want it, please review! Just 18 more!

Xler8- thank you for your compliment!

xNanoux

sasusakufan2357

Tip Of The Top Hat- thank you for reviewing again!

Why is th RUM always gone

Phantom's Bride

Frog-Wallet- REALLY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! No one has EVER said that to me! **Sobbing ** I will read your stories as soon as you update!

Tenshi-No-Yuki- Thank you for the giant chocolate chip cookie!

sasusaku-emo- for reviewing again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter Four

_Last Chapter..._

_Soon, dessert was over and everybody was allowed to roam freely. Hinata decided to go back up to her room to rest. As she entered, another person followed her in. It turns out to be Naruto. They pressed the third floor button and waited. Suddenly, the lights in the lift went out and the lift stopped._

_--- ---_

"AH!!!"

Hinata jumped to the nearest thing and hugged it. She shivered in fear, the lift was so dark, and she could not even see her fingers. The cool air coming out from the air conditioning made her tremble. She hated the dark since young, it reminded about her past. She hugged the 'thing' hardly, afraid something might happen to her.

"H-hinata, I-I c-can't b-breath" Naruto said. He tried to wiggle his way out of her arms.

Hinata let go, realizing she had been hugging Naruto and muttered a sorry. She wanted to get out of the lift right now. There was nothing she could do, until someone realize they were missing.

The lift shook slightly, causing the frightened Hinata to whimper and cry. Naruto took out his phone and used the phone's flashlight. He used the light emitted off and pressed the emergency button. Suddenly, the lift moved and plunged down.

"AH!!!!!!!"

BANG! The lift stopped and shook. Tears started to flow profusely down her porcelain face. Naruto looked at Hinata, who was crying. He felt a sharp pain in his heart at the glance of the crying Hyuuga. He shook that feeling off. Hinata never stopped. He saw her trembling and took off his heavy jacket and placed it on her. She stopped crying and looked up.

"It must be cold. You're trembling, must be the air-con. Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked, in his gentle tone.

Hinata blushed. She hope that he never saw that! The jacket smell like him. Soap and ramen. A weird combination but she love it. Covering herself with his jacket, she could still feel herself trembling, but better than before.

"T-thank y-you Naruto" Hinata mumbled softly. Naruto caught it and smiled.

"She called me Naruto instead of Uzumaki, sweet" he thought. He could feel goose bumps on his arms.

It was really cold in the lift. He crawled towards the door. He raised his hands and hit the metal door. It was as cold as ice, he immediately removed his hands from the door. He took out his hand phone and he saw a bar. He sighed. This was getting out of hand. He pressed the emergency button repeatedly. No response. Not the emergency button is spoilt! Suddenly, his hand phone turned off and the darkness engulfed the two. Hinata started to cry again, after failing to get the attention of the people outside.

Naruto walked towards her and sat down next to her. He hugged her and whispered," There's nothing we can do. Go to sleep Hinata, you must be tired"

Hinata nodded. She closed her eyes and stopped crying. She wiped away her remaining tears. The lift started to get colder every second. She looked at Naruto, who was also trembling. After taking off his jacket, he had only a singlet and his pants.

"He must be cold. Maybe I should share" Hinata thought. She took off the jacket and cover Naruto and herself.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his jacket on him.

"Ne, Hinata. It's all right, just cover yourself. I'll be fine" Naruto said.

Hinata shook her head and closed her eyes. "Just leave it like that."

His eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Hinata"

"I should be the one who say that baka!" Hinata said without stuttering. She blushed.

Naruto grinned and scratched his head.

"Just go to sleep Hinata."

Hinata nodded. Naruto pull her towards him. She could feel the warmth given out of his body. Before she could protest, he had already fallen asleep.

--- ---

Tenten decided to walk around the huge mansion. With a sigh, she sat on the bench in front of a fountain. She closed her eyes and relaxed. The sound of the water gushing down was certainly soothing. She opened he eyes and looked up at the sky. The sky was dotted with stars everywhere. Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Tenten..."

She looked at the person standing in front of her. His eyes looked at her chocolate brown eyes, full of sadness. She did not respond, lowering her gaze. Her eyes turned cold.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" she said without any emotions.

He sighed. He knew she would respond like that. Since years ago, she stopped calling him Neji. She would always smiled at him, sometimes laughing along with him. But now, she would turn cold and ignore him.

_Flashback_

_As soon as the bell rang, Tenten jumped out of her seat and started to pack he bag quickly. Her heart pounded faster than ever, her cheeks were tinted with red. She calmed herself down._

"_It's fine Tenten! You can do it!" Tenten thought to herself. She breathes in and out. Today, she planned on confessing her true feelings to her best friend, Neji. She was excited yet scared. She was afraid that Neji would just want her as best friends, nothing more. But anything is possible! Nothing could go wrong!_

_She made her way down the corridor and towards her crush's locker. Seconds later, she saw Neji, kissing Haruta who was his fan club president! Tears came flowing out of her eyes. Neji pushed her away and saw her crying. She quickly ran away._

_Neji slumped to the ground, not knowing what to do. He knew Tenten very well. She would never forgive him._

_Flashback ends_

Neji hesitated. All these years, he tried to explain it to her but she never cared. He really wanted to tell her his feelings but he was afraid.

"Tenten, I'm really sorry, all these years. Would you forgive me?" Neji asked.

Tenten felt a sharp pain in her heart and she stood up slowly. Tears started to brim and she spoke.

" Do you know that I loved you? On that day, when I was about to confess, I saw you kissing her. I was devastated, heart broken. To see the person who I used to love, kissing another girl when I was about to confess, the pain was unbearable! How could I bring myself to forgive you? How could I ever trust you again?"

She walked past him and made her way back to the mansion. Neji's eyes starting to get blurry. He felt something wet on his cheeks. He clutched his chest and whispered," She loved me back then. But now, her feelings for me, it's gone."

--- ---

**THE NEXT DAY**

KNOCK KNOCK! CLANG CLANG.

Naruto let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata, lying on his shoulder. She was currently asleep.

CLANG CLANG!

"What's that noise?" he thought. He carefully placed Hinata down and walked towards the door.

"Is anybody inside? HELLO!"

"YES! We're stuck in here since last night!"

"Okay! We'll break the lift doors in a few minutes so please wait!"

Naruto squat next to Hinata and tried to wake her up. He gave her a light push and she began to stir. She opened her eyes and let out a yawn.

CLANG CLANG!

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, standing up.

"They're going to force the doors open!" Naruto said.

BANG.

The doors opened and the two rushed out. They immediately take in the oxygen in the air.

"It was lucky that we did not die of the lack of air," Naruto said. Hinata agreed.

"Let's go upstairs." Hinata said.

They walked up the stairs. (They were in the basement)

They decided to walk the stairs instead of taking the lift.

"Neji is going to kill me if he finds out I was stuck in the lift for the whole night, with HINATA. Damn" Naruto thought.

" Oh no! If Neji finds out about this, Naruto is going to get killed." Hinata thought.

"Uh oh" both of them thought.

--- ---

Neji was pacing around his room. When Sakura told him she did not see Hinata since last night, he became anxious. Naruto was also gone, so suspicious. They... did not do anything, right? He is so going to beat the wind out of him.

He opened the door and saw Naruto, who was trying to sneak back into his room quietly.

"NARUTO! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU WERE GONE SINCE LAST NIGHT! And, where is Hinata? She was also not in her room since last night!" Neji said, his anger rising.

"I-I can e-explain N-neji! H-hinata and I w-was stuck in the l-lift..." Naruto explained.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? NARUTO, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Naruto moved back, shaking his head. " HAVE MERCY!!!!!"

--- ---

Breakfast, was an unpleasant one. Really. Fangirls were glaring at the female Hyuuga and some of them were flocking around the 'half-dead' Naruto. Most of them were kissing him and hugging. But he could not do anything, since his right arm was broken by the asshole **coughsNejicoughs**. He was sure Neji almost broke his the other arm, luckily Hinata prevented him from doing any further harm to his arm and his ... erm, you know. The one down there... Yeah.

Now, he knew. NEVER EVER PROVOKED HIM. OR YOU DIE. Naruto let out a sigh. How is he going to feed himself? He would not let the fan girls feed him, that is the last time he would do. Everybody started eating except him. He looked at the hot piping bowl of ramen. How he wished he could sink his teeth into the piece of fried chicken. Mmms...

Hinata looked at the guy opposite her. He was not eating, probably because of his injured arm. Lucky she stopped Neji, or else he would be in the wheel chair right now.

"Neji-san, could you feed him?" Hinata asked. Everyone was silent.

Naruto gaped and stared at the ferocious Hyuuga.

"No."

" Fine, be that way. I'll feed him myself. And make sure Father knows about this" Hinata said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Neji gulped silently. He would get kicked out of the compound if Hiashi-sama knows this. He could feel everyone looking at him. He nodded and put his chopsticks down. He grabbed Naruto's chopsticks and began feeding him.

Naruto was going to get choked.

--- ---

"Good morning our fair ladies and gentleman! Today, there would be no lessons for everybody due to the competition taking place today." Sasuke announced.

Everybody cheered and whistled. The candidates on the stage clapped.

"Before the competition takes place, we would like to introduce the twenty candidates. Please welcome them!" Sasuke said, clapping.

After introducing, the candidates and the audience became silent.

"First of, our competition will be at the swimming pool. In groups of four, each group will be competing against each other. So, the competition will be in two hours later so you are free to roam around the school. Dismissed" Neji instructed.

The rest of the school left, leaving the candidates and the four KINGS. Shikamaru took out a piece of paper and said.

"You can choose our own group members, or if you want to make things easier for me, you can go by your numbers. Troublesome. In five minutes, you must tell me your group and the swimming category. There are four of them, Breaststroke, butterfly, freestyle and backstroke"

The candidates began to discuss.

"Ne, how about the four of us?" Sakura asked. The rest nodded.

"So, how're we going to be grouped?" Tenten asked.

"Ah, Tenten! You should be in the breaststroke category. Ino should be in the backstroke category, Sakura in the freestyle category and I'll be in the butterfly category!" Hinata said.

"You're right Hinata! But, we could actually use this competition to make the KINGS kick us out!" Sakura said.

"No, Sakura. N-neji told me that those candidates who lose, would get kick out of the school." Hinata said quietly.

"NANI? How could they do that?" Tenten and Sakura yelled.

"You just said it, they're the KINGS." Hinata said.

"So, they're forcing us to do our best" Ino said.

"Hai! So we can't lose in any competitions! Or else, we get kicked out" Hinata said.

"Bastards"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It shall end here! Please review! Just 17 more! And, the 50th reviewer gets to come up with a competition! So review or you will miss the chance! This is my Christmas present to you guys and I really hope you guys review! One more thing! I have a crunchyroll account so if you want to add me, my username is TheHiddenShinobi63. Be sure to write something in my guestbook! Ja ne! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_The next chapter..._

_Sakura swam as fast as she could. But Karin was too fast! _

"_Kuso!" she thought._

_Ino, Hinata and Tenten are counting on her. She could not let herself lose! She will not let them down. Not here! She took a deep breath and started to swim faster. Suddenly, she felt something pain at her leg._

"_Leg cramps! Shoots!" Sakura thought. She struggled. She closed her eyes. _

"_Just a bit more I can do it!" Sakura thought. She felt so useless, she have to win!_

"_SAKURA! YOU CAN DO IT!"_

_Sakura opened her eyes. "Why? Why are you cheering me on...?"_

_**Who was cheering her on? Is it HIM?**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello READERS! Really pleased with the number of reviews! So, there WILL be a **bonus** chapter but not now, probably after a few more chapters! And, I have something to announce. The 50th reviewer is ThornRoses! So she/he will get to choose a competition! CONGRATULATIONS!

Also, in this chapter there will more information about the competitions and stuff so please read! And, I am looking for BUDDIES in so if you want to be my buddy, just tell me! I will be HAPPY :D

I AM AIMING FOR 70 REVIEWS! JUST 16 MORE!

I would like to thank:

JouninTroublesome- Thanks for reviewing

ApplelovesApple- Thanks for reviewing again!

Lil'shinigami- Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 5!

SnowCharms- Thanks for reviewing again! All four of them are athletic and strong so doing butterfly for Hinata should be okay I guess.

ThornRoses- Really thanks for reviewing and being my 50th reviewer!

Dmeyer- Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 5

hArukigirlZ- Thanks for reviewing again! I did not get any ideas from manga though.

Tip Of The Top Hat- Thanks for reviewing again! Here's Chapter 5!

SakuraGaara- Thanks for reviewing again! THANKYOU

Charlotte (ANONYMOUS)- Thanks for reviewing twice!

xX-celestrial-dreams-Xx- Thanks for reviewing! Here's Chapter 5!

Rae Ahn Mae- Thanks for reviewing! Here's your anticipated Chapter!

Why is th RUM always gone- Thanks for reviewing again!

Teera-Chan- Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for your compliment

sasusakufan2357- Thanks for reviewing again! Here's your anticipated chapter!

Mikomi-chan (ANONYMOUS)- Thanks for reviewing, compliment and your suggestion!

**Frog-Wallet**- Thanks for reviewing! Your story rock and it is really funny :D So keep up with your good work! Here's your anticipated chapter!

BelieveForMe- Thanks for reviewing!

Tenshi-No-Yuki- Thanks for reviewing again and your giant chocolate cake with frosting and icing! Here's a yummy humongous chocolate cake with many M&Ms, oreo cookies and chocolate fudge!

NOTE!

Before starting the chapter, just to inform you, school starts next week and I will not be able to update that fast since I have to practice my dance for my campfire night and CCA day! BUT, if I get more than 70 reviews, I will update! So after reading this chapter, remember to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter Five

_Last Chapter..._

_The candidates began to discuss._

"_Ne, how about the four of us?" Sakura asked. The rest nodded._

"_So, how're we going to be grouped?" Tenten asked._

"_Ah, Tenten! You should be in the breaststroke category. Ino should be in the backstroke category, Sakura in the freestyle category and I'll be in the butterfly category!" Hinata said._

"_You're right Hinata! But, we could actually use this competition to make the KINGS kick us out!" Sakura said._

"_No, Sakura. N-neji told me that those candidates who lose, would get kick out of the school." Hinata said quietly._

"_NANI? How could they do that?" Tenten and Sakura yelled._

"_You just said it, they're the KINGS." Hinata said._

"_So, they're forcing us to do our best" Ino said._

"_Hai! So we can't lose in any competitions! Or else, we get kicked out" Hinata said._

"_Bastards"_

--- ---

" Here you lazy ass! Here's the information" Ino said as she passed the paper to Shikamaru, the laziest of the KINGS.

"Troublesome woman. Thanks." Shikamaru replied, scanning the paper.

Ino walked back to her seat and waited for more announcement.

"Okay ladies! Shikamaru have collected all your forms so we'll tell you more about the competitions. There will be ten competitions in total. Points will be awarded to the top three groups. The first group will each get 100 points, the second group will each get 50 points and the third group will each get 25 points. Other than the competitions, if you misbehaved, points will be deducted based on the seriousness. But to get more points, if your test results are splendid, points will be awarded. To check your points, you can go to our office and the library in the Uchiha's Mansion. In both places, there will be a screen that shows your points and each of you will begin with 100 points each. So let me warn you, no harassing us. Or else marks will be deducted."

The twenty candidates nodded in reply.

"For the swimming competition, your swimming outfits are already there in your locker so you may leave now. Any questions, ladies?" Neji asked.

The candidates shook their hands and they were dismissed. The four girls left the place with a sigh.

"Must they really make our lives like hell?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. There will be points deducted if we misbehave! So strict!" Ino exclaimed.

" It sounds like they want us to play their games, like we are their own pets" Sakura said with anguish.

"Maybe there are not that bad. Anyways, are we going to the lockers at the swimming pool now?" Hinata asked.

"There's nothing else to do right? Might as well head to the swimming pool to do some warm ups first" Sakura replied.

The girls agreed and headed to the pool.

--- ---

The girls changed into their swimwear and started doing some simple warm ups. They stopped when Karin's group approaches.

"Hey forehead girl, be prepared to lose!" Karin said, giving her an evil smile.

"Why do you think so?" Sakura asked, doing some simple exercises.

Karin tilted her head up in an arrogant way and said in a loud and clear voice.

"Do you know I got **second** for the international swimming competition few years ago?"

Sakura nodded and said," So you're the one who got second! Remember me, I was the one who got first!"

Karin's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. She opened her mouth to protest but stopped.

"S-so what! I h-had been practicing!" Karin retorted, placing both hands on her waist. She walked away, giving Sakura a glare.

Sakura laughed heartily and stick her tongue out.

"She really deserved it! Also so arrogant, what a loser!" Tenten said, who was also laughing.

Ino nodded and looked at the clock.

"Hey! The competition is going to start soon! We better head outside!" Ino said.

"Oh right! Let's go!" Hinata exclaimed.

Ino patted the shoulder of Hinata's.

"I have to do something. You all can go first!" Ino said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded and walked towards the door. She gave a small wave and left. Ino walked around the lockers and checked whether the coast was clear. She took her bag and zipped it open. She put her hand in, trying to take something out.

She pulled her hand out. There was a hair tie with a purple flower on it. It was really cute. She recalled back.

_Flashback_

_Ino was walking around the garden outside of the Uchiha's mansion. The plants were very pretty and exotic. She loves flowers when she was a girl. She had her own garden and her parents' friends said that she had green fingers. She took in the fresh air and the flowers' scent._

"_Hey, Ino" Shikamaru said. _

_She turned around and saw the tall boy staring at her. She tried to fight back her blush and was silently thanking for the darkness. Ino and Shikamaru were friends when they were in kindergarten and elementary. After school, they would hang out with each other. After graduating from elementary school, things began to feel awkward. Soon, they began to stop hanging out with each other and they had talked less._

"_Erm. Hey!" Ino said, looking at her feet._

_Shikamaru took a step forward. _

"_Just to let you know, good luck for tomorrow." He said. He thrust the thing to her and ran away, leaving the girl to gather her thoughts._

"_What is this?" she said. It was a cute hair tie with a purple flower._

"_So, he remembers. And, what was he talking about?"_

_Flashback ends_

She looked at it and a smile appeared. She clutched it tightly and shut her eyes.

"I'll do my best. I promised."

--- ---

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today is the first competition for the QUEENS. Please welcome them!" Naruto's voice boomed throughout the swimming pool area.

The candidates walked out and instantly, the fanboys began cheering, holding their banners.

"I shall pass the mike to our brooding KING! Come on Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Shut up dobe. Welcome everybody! Yours truly will tell you more about the competitions. There will be ten competitions in total. Points will be awarded to the top three groups. The first group will each get 100 points, the second group will each get 50 points and the third group will each get 25 points. Other than the competitions, if they misbehaved, points will be deducted based on the seriousness. But to get more points, if their test results are splendid, points will be awarded. To check their points, you can go to our office. There will be a screen that shows their points and each of them will begin with 100 points each. The paper that you had just received will inform you about the groupings. So let the competition begin!" Sasuke announced.

The first was the butterfly category. **(A/N: I do not know about swimming competitions so please do not scold me)**

Hinata walked towards the pool and placed her goggles properly. The girl next to Hinata smirked.

"What's wrong Kushina?" Hinata asked, doing some stretching.

" Nothing is wrong. I'm just gonna beat you in front of Naruto-kun!" Kushina said.

"We'll see about that!" Hinata said. She prepared herself, waiting for the whistle.

WEEP!

Hinata dived into the cool clear water and began to swim. She swam as fast as she could while trying to conserve her energy. Soon, she reached the other side of the pool and turned. She used her remaining energy and swam. She could see Kushina behind, trying to swim as fast as she could frantically. Hinata smiled and reached first.

"The first, HYUUGA HINATA! Followed by Hoshi Ayame and Kushina." Naruto announced. The three climbed up out of the pool. While waiting for the last girl to finish, Kushina glared at Hinata and stomped to her group.

"YOU DID IT HINATA!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You were the best Hinata! For someone the size like you, you sure are strong!" Tenten praised.

"Yosh Hinata! It's my turn! I'll do my best!" Ino said.

_I wrote, a goodbye note_

_in lipstick on your arm _

_when you passed out_

_I couldn't bring myself to call_

_except to call it quits_

_**Ino prepared herself and put on her goggles, oblivious of the pineapple hair boy looking at her. She stretched a little.**_

_Best friends, ex-friends to the end_

_Better off as lovers and not the other way around_

_Racing through the city, windows down_

_in the back of yellow checkered cars_

_**WEEP. Ino dived into the cold water. She swam as fast as she could.**_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

_**She focused her thoughts on swimming. However, she always broke off her train of thoughts.**_

_(this city says)_

_Come, hell or high water_

_well I'm feeling hot and wet_

_I can't commit to a thing, _

_be it heart or hospital_

"_**Just a bit more Ino! You can do it!" Shikamaru thought, silently cheering on her. He continued looking at the blond girl.**_

_Best friends, ex-friends to the end_

_Better off as lovers and not the other way around_

_Racing through the city, windows down_

_in the back_

_of yellow checkered cars_

_**Ino smiled as she turned. "Just a bit more Ino! You can do it!" she thought to herself.**_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

" _**Good luck Ino" she recalled. That was what Shikamaru said to her. She took a deep breath and continued swimming.**_

_The tombstones are waiting_

_they were half engraved_

_they knew it was over_

_Just didn't know the date_

_And I cast a spell over the west_

_to make you think of me_

_same way I think of you_

_This is a love song in my own way_

_happily ever after, below the waist._

_**Shikamaru looked in concern. She was in second place. Just a bit more and she could win the girl whatever her name is.**_

_Best friends, ex-friends to the end_

_Better off as lovers_

_Racing through the city windows down_

_in the back of yellow checkered cars_

"_**Just a bit more to win the girl whatever her name is" Ino thought. She pushed herself and reached the wall first.**_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

_You're wrong?_

_Are we all wrong?_

"_**YAMANAKA INO WINS! Follow by..." Shikamaru said.**__**Ino went out of the pool and was greeted with hugs.**_

"_**You did well Ino!"**_

_Best friends, ex-friends to the end_

_Better off as lovers and not the other way around_

_Ex-friends to the end_

_Better of as yoo oh oh_

_**Ino turned and saw Shikamaru looking at her with a smile on her face. She blushed and looked back at the girls. Yesterday's encounter, will remain as a secret.**_

--- ---

"Alright TENTEN! It's your turn! Good luck!" Sakura cheered. Tenten smiled.

"Count it on me!"

Tenten walked towards the pool. She prepared herself and did the normal stretching.

Ami glared at her and smirked. "I'll win Tenten!" she thought to herself.

Meep! Tenten dived into the pool and swam as fast as she could. She could beat them easily without any effort. Soon, she began to swim back at a speed that shocks others.

"Look at how she go Neji! So fast!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji did not do anything but look at her.

--- ---

Tenten won of course, causing her fanboys to go wild. Sakura was nervous. Everybody won and it was making her feel very stress. She took in a deep breath. Though it was true she won Karin, lady luck may not be on her side unlike last time.

She walked to the pool and ignored Karin's glare. She looked at the pool, feeling nervous.

MEEP! She dived into the pool and swam as fast as she could. Soon, she reached the other side and continued swimming. She was getting slower, she could feel it. Suddenly, Karin started to swim faster, making her in the second place.

Sakura began swam as fast as she could. But Karin was too fast!

"Kuso!" she thought.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten are counting on her. She could not let herself lose! She will not let them down. Not here! She took a deep breath and started to swim faster. Suddenly, she felt something pain at her leg.

"Leg cramps! Shoots!" Sakura thought. She struggled. She closed her eyes.

"Just a bit more I can do it!" Sakura thought. She felt so useless, she have to win!

"SAKURA! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Sakura opened her eyes. "Why? Why are you cheering me on...?"

Suddenly, it seems like everything stopped. Everybody stopped cheering and looked at the KING. Sasuke could feel everyone eyes on him after cheering for Sakura. He gulped and shouted.

" H-HURRY UP S-SAKURA O-OR ELSE I WILL LOSE THE BET!"

Shikamaru said.

"Since when did we..." Sasuke glared at him and Shikamaru knew that he needs to shut up.

Sakura continued to swim faster despite of the cramps. She ignored it and used her remaining energy and swim.

"HARUNO SAKURA WINS! Followed by Karin..." Sasuke announced.

She went out of the pool and hugged her friends.

"WE WON!!" Tenten shouted in glee.

"This is the end of the first competition. Haruno Sakura's team is the first, followed by Karin's team and Hoshi's team!" Sasuke announced.

Everybody cheered. Fanboys were wolf whistling.

Sakura was happy, happy that he cheered for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE INO/SHIKA FLUFF AND A LITTLE OF SASU/SAKU! PLEASE REVIEW! I AM HOPING FOR 70 REVIEWS! BUDDY ME IF YOU WANT!

_Next Chapter..._

_Sakura walked down the stairs. She took her handphone out and started typing. She suddenly slipped, her handphone flew into the air. She tried to grab something but to no avail. _

_She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped her waist and pulled her. She turned her head and looked into his deep onyx eyes._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WOOT! I reached the 70 reviews mark thanks to you guys! I read through your reviews and some of you requested for some Naru/Hina fluff and Neji/Ten fluff. Since you help me reach my goal, there will be N/H and N/T fluff in this chapter so look forward to it! My next goal is 100 reviews! Continue reviewing!

I would like to thank:

SnowCharms- Thank you for reviewing again!

lil'shinigami-Thank you for reviewing again! Here's chapter 6!

Tra-la-la (ANONYMOUS)- THANK YOU FOR THE FIVE REVIEWS!

Sasusaku-emo- Thanks for reviewing again!

Charlotte (ANONYMOUS)- Thanks for reviewing again!

Latafmodginkianp1618- Thanks for reviewing! It reminds you of Hana dori dango? Cool :D

BuBbLe GuM cHeRry- Thanks for reviewing!

SakuraGaara- Thanks for reviewing again and your lovely goodies! Here's a treat for you, CHAPTER 6

Universal Fighter- Thanks for reviewing again! Ino and Shikamaru are so kawaii! There will be probably more of them in the next few chapters.

Tip Of The Top Hat- Thanks for reviewing! Sasuke and Sakura fluff is in this chapter so please R&R

Sasusakufan2357- Thanks for reviewing again! Here's chapter 6!

Teera-chan- Thanks for reviewing again! Yups, there are some Neji/Ten fluff in this chapter!

Frog-Wallet- Thanks for reviewing again! I managed to update since you guys reviewed again and again! LOVE YOUR STORIES!

Why is th RUM always gone- Thanks for reviewing! That song is also my fav! YAY ANOTHER BUDDY!

Misha Mitaku- Thanks for reviewing! Cool suggestions you have! Maybe I will use it!

Anonym (ANONYMOUS)- Thanks for reviewing!

Tealblue- Thanks for reviewing! Hmm, dance competition...

RyaHueKeeper- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THRICE! Yups, manage to get 70++ reviews and there is some Neji/Ten fluff!

Phantom's Bride- Thanks for reviewing again!

JouninTroublesome- Thanks for reviewing again! This chapter will probably have fluff on each pairing so no need to worry!

hArukigirlZ- Thanks for reviewing again! I will do my best :D

Today's chapter is dedicated to my buddies: **Frog-Wallet** and **Why is th RUM always gone**. Thank you for being my buddies!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter Six

_Last chapter..._

"_SAKURA! YOU CAN DO IT!"_

_Sakura opened her eyes. "Why? Why are you cheering me on...?"_

_Suddenly, it seems like everything stopped. Everybody stopped cheering and looked at the KING. Sasuke could feel everyone eyes on him after cheering for Sakura. He gulped and shouted._

" _H-HURRY UP S-SAKURA O-OR ELSE I WILL LOSE THE BET!"_

_Shikamaru said."Since when did we..." Sasuke glared at him and Shikamaru knew that he needs to shut up._

_Sakura continued to swim faster despite of the cramps. She ignored it and used her remaining energy and swim._

"_HARUNO SAKURA WINS! Followed by Karin..." Sasuke announced._

_She went out of the pool and hugged her friends._

"_WE WON!!" Tenten shouted in glee._

"_This is the end of the first competition. Haruno Sakura's team is the first, followed by Karin's team and Hoshi's team!" Sasuke announced._

_Everybody cheered. Fanboys were wolf whistling._

_Sakura was happy, happy that he cheered for her._

--- ---

"Can everybody please remain quiet!" Naruto shouted. Everybody stopped talking and looked at the cute blond.

"Okay, thanks! As you see, Uchiha Sasuke decided the first competition because he wants to see their 'assets'. I know its true Sasuke, no need to lie." Naruto said, laughing.

"SASUKE-SAMA! IF YOU WANT TO SEE MINE JUST INFORM ME!" a random fangirl shouted.

Naruto sweat dropped while Sasuke glared at his best friend. He continued.

"Erm, I was just joking, seriously. I will decide the second competition. My first thought was a ramen making competition but Neji threatened me to change it or else he break my other arm. ( Everybody sweatdropped) So, I decided on a talent competition. Each group will perform their own item and it will be held at the auditorium, probably next week on Wednesday. The judges are the four KINGS of course. So, candidates please prepare by Wednesday. If you have anything to ask, feel free to ask me."

"Talent competition? This is easy!" Tenten said excitedly.

"Yeah! We have the advantage this time!" Ino said, reminiscing the old time.

"Let's just hope our skills are still okay!" Sakura said, pumping her fist to the air.

"Sakura is right! We can't be so complacent." Hinata said.

"So, everybody is dismissed and lesson will be normal tomorrow" Sasuke announced.

Everybody groaned and left the swimming pool. The candidates walked back to the locker to change out of their swimming costumes.

--- ---

"Hey Tenten! We are going to grab a hot drink! What do you want?" Ino yelled.

"Mocha please." Tenten replied.

"Are you sure you do not want us to wait for you?" Sakura asked.

"Nay. It's okay!" Tenten said.

The three girls left, leaving Tenten alone. She stripped off her swimming costume and dried herself. She put on her bra and panties and stretched. She looked into her locker and found that her clothes were not there. She walked around, clad in her bra and panties and started to look for her bag. A distance away, she saw something. She walked towards the object.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_

_I tried_

_**Neji looked around the place, searching for her. He wanted to see her, longing to gaze deeply into her brown eyes. He did not know why he felt like this out of a sudden. He just wanted to embrace her and pat her head.**_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation_

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

_**Today was really cold. Goosebumps started to appear on her flawless skin. Her long hair was untied. She began to pick up the pace.**_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_**Neji began to walk faster, afraid that she might have left. He turned his head and saw a bag on a bench. It was black bag, with red lines at the sides.**_

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_

_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

"_**There it is!" Tenten thought. She ran towards it and saw a figure. It was tall, the back was facing her.**_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside_

_Just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe theres a way out_

"_**Neji? What the hell you here?" Tenten asked.**_

_**Neji turned around and faced the girl. His eyes widened in shock and it began to wander around her body. Tenten look down and suddenly realized that she was only in her bra and panties. She quickly turned around, face reddening.**_

"_**PERVERT! STOP LOOKING!" Tenten yelled angrily.**_

_**Neji quickly torn his eyes from her body and turned around. He muttered a soft apology. Tenten grabbed her bag.**_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

" _**NEJI, LEAVE NOW BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!" Tenten yelled.**_

"_**Look, Tenten. I need to talk to you. Just let me stay here. I promise not to peek" Neji said, blushing a little.**_

_**Tenten sighed. "Get straight to the point."**_

"_**Just now, you did really well. I remembered I was the one who taught you how to swim."**_

_**Tenten grind her teeth. "Why must you keep repeating the past?"**_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think we'll make it out_

_But you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

"_**I'm sorry for repeating the past. But, that incident that happened last time, it really wasn't true! She forced it on me!"**_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa_

_**Tears slipped out of her eyes. "It's already over Neji. Nothing can salvage our relationship. Goodbye." Tenten said in a nonchalant tone.**_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder, and I said_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder_

_**Neji turned around and saw her walking away. He sat on the bench and placed both his hands at the side of the head.**_

"_**Why must things turn out like this? I never hated you Tenten. I really love you."**_

--- ---

After an hour later, they had reached the Uchiha's Mansion. They quickly rushed to the library.

Tenten – 200

Sakura-200

Hinata- 200

Ino- 200

"WE ARE LEADING!" Ino yelled. She pumped her fists to the air.

"Of course! Who else could probably win us?" Tenten said.

Ring.

Hinata took out her hand phone and flipped it open. One unread message. She pressed the read button and read the message. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Girls, Neji just message me and told me we have to assemble at the garden for dinner at six" Hinata said.

"It's 3p.m already. We have plenty of time to get ready for the dinner." Ino said, looking at her brand new Guess watch.

"Let's head back to our rooms. I need a hot bath!" Sakura exclaimed.

They nodded and made their way to their rooms.

--- ---

"Sugoi! The bath was fabulous!" Sakura said in delight. She walked out of the toilet.

She walked towards the wardrobe and looked at her clothes. She tilted her head and frowned. What could she wear? An idea popped up and she took a pink shirt out with black stripes and a black skirt that reaches about her knees. She took out a shoebox and opened the lid. It was a sparkly black high heels. She smiled and twirled around.

Today sure is a nice day!

--- ---

Hours past and it was already 5.30p.m. Sakura went to their rooms and they were not there. She let out a sigh and walked towards the lift. She waited for a while and the lift have not come up.

"Perhaps it is being fixed" Sakura thought. She walked to the other end and walked down the stairs.

Ring.

She took out her handphone from her purse and slides her handphone. There were two unread messages.

Sakura,

Me and Tenten just left the Mansion into the garden. Sorry for abandoning you! I wanted to show Tenten something!

Ino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where are you Sakura?

Ino

She started typing. She suddenly slipped, her handphone flew into the air. She tried to grab something but to no avail. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped her waist and pulled her. She turned her head and looked into his deep onyx eyes.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke took his hands around her waist and tried his best to blush.

"Hn. You should be careful next time and not to type when you are going down the stairs." Sasuke replied.

"Sorry if I made you worry" Sakura said as she scratched her head.

"Let's go" Sasuke said. He walked down the stairs and kept his hands into his pocket.

Sakura looked at the guy next to her.

"Ne, Sasuke? Why did you cheer for me?" she asked.

Sasuke felt his cheeks reddened. He opened his mouth to retort.

"N-no! I m-made a pact with t-the rest. I bet that y-you will win and I don't w-want t-to lose the bet." Sasuke said, feeling very nervous.

Sakura chuckled and said.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me Sasuke. Just don't lie."

"Who said I'm lying! The great Uchiha never lies to this kind of...women!"

"Ha! Stop lying Sasuke! Baka!"

"I'm not a baka!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Hn."

"So you're actually giving up? BAKA SASUKE!"

Sasuke glared at her. He smirked.

"You know, I can deduct points from you since you called me a baka" Sasuke said.

Sakura stomped on the ground.

"Are you threatening me? STUPID BAKA SASUKE! Deduct marks from me then! CHICKEN BUTT HAIR!"

Sakura made a funny face at him and ran out of the door.

Sasuke smiled and laughed at the silly girl.

"You are really unbelievable!"

--- ---

Hinata smoothed her white skirt. She checked her makeup and tidied her hair.

"Done!"

Ring.

Hinata,

The three of us are gone so you have to go by yourself! Sorry!

Sakura

Hinata frowned. She had to go by herself in the end. She checked herself in the mirror again. She was wearing a indigo color shirt and a white skirt.

"Time to go!"

--- ---

Hinata walked on the path. It was a little muddy. She did not want her new shoes to get wet and dirty!

"Hinata! Over here!"

She turned around and saw Naruto running towards her. He was wearing a orange shirt and black baggy pants.

"Oh dear! The path's wet and muddy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It must be the gardener!" Hinata said.

An idea popped up of Naruto's mind. He walked towards Hinata and swept her off her feet. He carried her in the bridal style. (His arm recovered.) As soon as Hinata realize he was carrying her, she blushed. She leaned on his chest and took in his scent.

Soon, the reached to the part where it was dry and let her down.

"Why did you carry me you idiot!' Hinata said while blushing.

"I watched shows and the guys always carry the girl in a bridal style when there was a puddle of water" Naruto said.

"Y-you wrong! It's t-the boyfriend who carries the girlfriend! We are not in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship!"

Naruto blushed a little. "Sorry Hinata! I didn't know."

"You're so naïve! I wonder how you became one of the KINGS."

"I was teme's best friend! Of course I will be in the KINGS!" Naruto said jumping around.

"Look! Mimosa!" Hinata said. She squat down and touched the leaf of the plant. It instantly closed.

"How cool!" Naruto said. He squat next to Hinata and began to touch the mimosa.

Their hands accidentally met when they touch the mimosa. They let go and blushed.

"Look at the time now! It is 5 minutes to 6p.m. Let's go Hinata!" Naruto said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her.

--- ---

"Sorry! We're late!" Naruto said. He let go of her hand and went to his seat.

Neji eyed him suspiciously and glared at him. Naruto gulped and sat down.

"Naruto-kun! You look so handsome today!" Kushina exclaimed, sending him a flirty smile.

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke clapped his hands together and food was served. The 24 people ate in silence, some of the candidates were sending flirty smiles to the respective boys. The boys tried not to gag and stared at their food. After dinner ended, they proposed a toast.

"To Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino on their first win!" Sasuke said.

The rest had to force themselves and drank their drink unpleasantly.

"Sasuke-sama! He's here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FINALLY! CHAPTER 6 HAS ENDED! Well, who has arrived? Read to find out!

Just so you know, here is the status of this story:

Ongoing

No. of hits: 3218

Reviews: 81

C2: 1

Favourite Story: 37

Story alerts: 53

Thank you for your support and I hope that you will review! I am aiming for 100 REVIEWS! So start reviewing!

Oh yah before I forget, I got some new ideas and I need your decision to see which is better.

Forgotten Love

Summary: Sakura was an average teenager. When she was in America, she had an accident and lost her memories. When she returned to Japan, a certain boy who was always looking at her. Did something important happen in the past that she had forgotten? What was it?

Bittersweet love

Summary: Sakura had a job at the beach that sells ice creams. One day, she saw a hot guy and he stole her heart. Once she gets to know him, she realized that he was a playboy. Will she try to win his heart completely or give up?

That's all folks so please choose one of them! Also, please do the poll at my profile! It's about The Red Envelope so please do it!

_Next Chapter..._

_She wandered around aimlessly. She took out her handphone and slides it. Her handphone is dead and she had lost her way._

" _Damn it! I should have took the map!" she cursed. She continued walking along the dark corridor. It was pitch-black. It was starting to scare her._

_Plop. Plop. Footsteps! It started to move towards her. She twirled around nervously to see who was there. _

"_AH!" she screamed as someone grabbed her wrists. The person placed his other hand on her mouth and muffled her screams._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HELLO READERS! Thank you for the reviews! You made my wish come true! I finally have over a hundred reviews! You guys really made my day! I am super happy! Arigato! Here's chapter 7!

I would like to thank:

Dmeyer: Thanks for reviewing again!

HoshikoK: Thanks for reviewing!

lito-pink-chihuahua: Thanks for reviewing!

ThunderHEARTS: Thanks for reviewing two times!

Tra-la-la: Thanks for reviewing!

Utsukine: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Sasuke is kind of OOC.

SnowCharms: Thanks for reviewing! I guess you have to read this chapter!

ApplelovesApple: Thanks for reviewing again!

sasukessis12: Thanks for the review! I try my best!

Emo Vampire Princess Bella: Thanks for reviewing! I guess you will have to read this chapter to find out!

CherryBlossom3134: Thanks for reviewing!

lil' shinigami: Thanks for reviewing again! Read to find out!

BuBbLe GuM cherry: Thanks for reviewing again! Read to find out!

hArukigirlZ: Thanks for reviewing again and supporting me! I will do my best!

Xx Black Cherry BlossomxX: Haha! Thanks for reviewing! I am also not an Itachi fangirl and I will never be!

Cardga50: Thanks for reviewing again!

SakuraGaara: Thanks for reviewing again and being patient! Here's chapter seven!

CherryBlossom016: Thanks for reviewing!

sasusakufan2357: Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter seven!

Joann (ANONYMOUS): Thanks for reviewing! In the real Naruto manga, Kushina is his mother, but in this story, it is a very different person.

Anissa (ANONYMOUS): Thanks for reviewing!

Tip Of The Top Hat: Thanks for reviewing again and the lovely compliment!

RyaHueKeeper: Thanks for the two reviews! I will do my best!

Phantom's Bride: Thanks for reviewing again! Here's chapter seven!

Why is th RUM always gone: Thanks for reviewing again my buddy! I love this song a lot!

Teera-Chan: Thanks for reviewing! I am really happy that I am second! I LOVE LMS! It's awesome!

Frog-Wallet: Thanks for reviewing my bestest buddy! The bonus chapter will be probably out after chapter ten or eleven! Sorry!

Also, if you want to be buddies, you can PM me anytime! And please do the poll on my profile!

STORIES

Forgotten Love

Summary: Sakura was an average teenager. When she was in America, she had an accident and lost her memories. When she returned to Japan, a certain boy who was always glaring at her. Did something important happen in the past that she had forgotten? What was it?

Bittersweet love

Summary: Sakura had a job at the beach that sells ice creams. One day, she saw a hot guy and he stole her heart. Once she gets to know him, she realized that he was a playboy. Will she try to win his heart completely or give up?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter 7

_Last Chapter..._

"_Sorry! We're late!" Naruto said. He let go of her hand and went to his seat._

_Neji eyed him suspiciously and glared at him. Naruto gulped and sat down._

"_Naruto-kun! You look so handsome today!" Kushina exclaimed, sending him a flirty smile._

_Naruto grinned._

_Sasuke clapped his hands together and food was served. The 24 people ate in silence, some of the candidates were sending flirty smiles to the respective boys. The boys tried not to gag and stared at their food. After dinner ended, they proposed a toast._

"_To Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino on their first win!" Sasuke said._

_The rest had to force themselves and drank their drink unpleasantly._

"_Sasuke-sama! He's here!"_

_--- ---_

Sasuke stood up with unpleasant glare. He signaled to Naruto and he nodded in reply. Sasuke turned his back and walked towards the Uchiha Mansion quietly. Everybody is quiet, they know that he was clearly pissed.

Naruto stood up and cleared his throat.

"Everybody, please follow me. The dinner will end here. We're going back to the Uchiha's Mansion using another route. He had to attend to something so we cannot disturb them. Please follow me." Naruto said in a serious tone.

They stood up quietly. Naruto began to walk from another direction and the girls along with the other KINGS followed.

"What do you think has happened?" Sakura whispered to the other three girls.

"I don't know! Like Naruto said, he probably got something to attend." Tenten replied.

"But he was glaring!' Sakura whispered back.

"Anyway, were you looking at him the whole time and he leaving the dinner is none of your business!" Ino said, smirking at her.

Sakura's cheeks turned red and she turned silent.

"Hurry up ladies at the back! We're reaching!" Naruto said, waving his hand.

They picked up the pace.

--- ---

Sasuke entered through the main door and rushed in. He slammed the door and walked towards the living room. He looked around and saw him. He glared at him and his eyes turned red.

"What are you doing here, bastard!" Sasuke shouted at him.

The said guy ignored him and sat down on the soft sofa.

"Answer me! You're supposed to be with Father and Mother in United States!" he spat angrily.

"You're still angry over that issue, foolish brother of the fact that Father and Mother wanted to be with me and leave you here alone in Japan?" he said, sipping his tea.

He started to tremble in anger.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BASTARD! Get out here this instant!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi chuckled.

"Do you think you have the power to send me out of the house? This house, or should I say mansion belongs to Father. And if he learns that I was send out of the house, you can forget about this competition and you staying here. Along with your precious cars!" Itachi said in a serious tone.

Sasuke gave him a death glare. He turned his back, still trembling.

"If you touch any of them, you die."

"Especially the pink haired one right? She seemed kind of tight." Itachi commented with a smirk.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Itachi. He wrapped his hands to his neck and exerted force.

"You lay a hand on her, I will kill you!" Sasuke threatened, raising his voice.

Sasuke walked up the stairs, his hand shaking.

--- ---

He opened the door with a bang and slammed the door. He sat on his bed. He placed his hands on his head and sighed. He was worried about the girls especially Sakura. Itachi wants everything he wants. He always snatched it away from him. He could not let Sakura be his.

Thump

Thump

His heart was racing. His thoughts were jumbled up.

"Why is my heart beating so fast? What is this feeling? I never experience this before." Sasuke thought.

He shook his head. He should not feel like this. Itachi is here and Sakura may be in danger! He clenched his fists tightly, to the point that his hands are bleeding. He slightly winced at the pain. He stood up and punched the wall. Blood started to flow rapidly down the wall.

"Why am I so worried about her? She is just a girl who is not my fangirl. What's wrong with me?"

Knock. The door opened and revealed the blond boy. He walked towards Sasuke and saw his bleeding hands. Naruto's smile faltered.

"Is everything going to be alright? He is here, isn't he?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted. "I don't know how long is he staying here. The girls are in danger. You should know, he gets what he wants, no matter what."

Naruto frowned. "Do you think it's still safe for them to stay here?

"It's okay I guess. There's no other place for them. And I will make sure that Itachi won't do anything to harm them."

Naruto nodded and said.

"You better wash that or you'll get an infection! Before I forget, my parents said if you need any help, call them!"

"Kushina and Minato? Help me say thanks." Sasuke said.

"Okay! You better sleep now! It's getting late."

"Yeah. Good night."

Naruto smiled a little and left the room, leaving the younger Uchiha alone. He walked to the toilet and washed his hands. He brushed his teeth and changed into a shirt and pants. He opened the door and walked towards the door in front of him. He placed his right ear on the door and listened. He heard soft breathing. She was safe. He doubts that Itachi would risk his cover by coming here. He walked back to his room. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Everything will be alright."

--- ---

Itachi on his laptop and sat on his previous room. It was at the other end of the building from Sakura's room. This was at his disadvantage. But, he will find a way to lure his prey to his room. He sat on his comfortable and fluffy armchair that Tobi, a fellow Akatsuki member, given him as a birthday present. (Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!)

"How I wish I want to be with her on bed, feeling how tight she is. Just another 24 more hours to go, to feel her." Itachi said.

"Nothing can stop me little brother, to see your woman taken by me. How pathetic."

--- ---

The school bell rang about ten minutes ago. Everybody entered the auditorium and taken their seats. The twenty candidates took their seats on the stage and waited for the KINGS to start. Sasuke raised his hand and everybody stopped talking and looked at the KINGS.

"Attention everybody, please settle down and keep quiet. Naruto will now inform you about the talent competition. Naruto, please."

"Hey everybody! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. For our talent competition, there will be five groups. For Ayane's group, they will be doing ballet. Hoshi's group will be dancing. Ami's group will be singing. Karin's group will be modeling, while Sakura's group will be singing (band)."

The audience started to whisper to each other, excited about the competition.

"Quiet down everybody! You're to return to class now!" Neji announced. Everybody remained silent and left the auditorium.

--- ---

"Everybody take your seat! Lesson is starting soon!" Kakashi said. Everybody sat on their respective seats and stopped talking.

"Good! Please take out your art materials now and you may begin painting as soon as you're ready and you are allowed to paint anything you want so please begin."

Sakura took out her painting materials and placed it on her table. She let out a sigh and began brainstorming. An idea popped up and she dipped her paintbrush into the container half-full of water. Next, she dipped it into the green paint and began painting. She closed her eyes and pictured the scene in front of her. Her hand brushed over the piece of paper. She painted out a green patch of grass. Next she dipped into the pink paint and began painting a pinkish flower. She dipped the paintbrush into the red paint and dotted the petals of the flower. She did it repeatedly. She painted a pavilion and added some potted plants. She let out a smile.

The bell rang. She passed her artwork and walked towards her good buddies.

"Chemistry is up next. I heard we got a new teacher." Sakura asked.

"Yup! I heard some of the fanboys saying he was a creepy teacher. His tongue is like a snake's." Ino said, shuddering.

"Creepy nutcase. Maybe he is pedophile." Tenten replied.

"Ano, you shouldn't be that rude to a new teacher." Hinata said, reaching to her locker.

"Wait till you see him then Hinata!" Ino said, rolling her eyes.

Hinata did her combination and opened her locker and put in her painting materials. She took out her chemistry book and closed her locker.

"Hurry let's go! Before the bell rings!" Hinata said.

"You're so weird Hinata. Normally you're so easy going. What happen?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"I'm okay!"

"If you say so."

_Flashback_

_Hinata combed her long hair and looked in her mirror. She blushed at the thought of that. His body was so muscular yet so soft and comfortable. His smell was a weird combination of ramen and shampoo. She let out a sigh and slapped her face._

_Thump!_

"_Is something wrong with me? It suddenly feel so hot when I think about him."_

_Thump! Thump!_

_She shook her head and tried to clear her head full of thoughts._

_Knock._

"_You may enter." Hinata said as she stood up._

_She saw a flash of yellow and she turned around. Her eyes widened as the blond boy dressed in a thin singlet and shorts entered her room. She felt herself blushing._

_Naruto walked towards the girl and saw that her face was as red as a tomato. He placed her hand on her forehead and said._

"_Are you okay Hinata? You're kinda red."_

_Hinata blushed even more at the contact of his hand._

"_I'm o-okay. Why are you here?"_

"_Oh. I just want to, erms, apologize about what happen just now. I shouldn't have carried you."_

_Hinata shook her head._

"_It's okay. Just forget about it!"_

"_Thanks for forgiving me. Here, take this."_

_Naruto took out a lollipop out of his pocket and passed it to her. She took it and said thanks._

"_Goodnight Hinata!"_

"_Erms. Good night too, Naruto."_

_He left the room and Hinata sat on her bed, looking at her lollipop. He gave her a vanilla flavored lollipop. How did he know she loved this kind of lollipop?_

_Flashback ends_

"Good morning, students."

"Good morning Orochimaru-sensei!"

"Take a seatt"

Sakura sat on her seat and looked at her new teacher.

He had a pale complexion and an evil glint in his snake-like eyes. His hair was black and it reaches his waist. He had a sharp nose and an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Alright class, we'll be having a project assignment to be done by next month. It will be done in pairs so I will choose the groups."

Everybody moaned. Suddenly, the KINGS stepped into the classroom.

"Take a seat KINGS. It's been a long time Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke grunted and took his seat at the back next to Sakura.

"As I was saying, your partners will be the ones seating with you."

The class started to protest.

"SASUKE-SAMA IS MINE! HE CAN'T WORK WITH HER!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"NEJI-SAMA IS GOING TO WORK WITH ME, NOT THAT BUNS GIRL!" (Tenten frowned.)

"NARUTO-SAMA BELONGS TO ME!"

"SHIKAMARU WANTS TO WORK WITH ME SENSEI!"

"Quiet everybody. I will not change my mind. Continue with the lesson."

He smirked.

--- ---

Fast forward-

It was already after dinner. Sakura trudged up the stairs and went back to her cozy room. She let out a yawn and sat on her chair. She took her Private series book: Inner Circle and started reading it. However not for long, her hand phone let out a beep and she walked towards the table and slides her phone.

Hey!

Meet me at the library at the other end of the building.

I need to tell you something.

I won't leave till you come.

Sasuke

Sakura let out a groan. She took her hand phone and walked out of the room and made her way to the library. As she walked, the lights started to dim and it was dark. She walked quickly. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she started to feel cold.

Ten minutes later, she was still not there yet. She wandered around aimlessly. She took out her handphone and slides it. Her handphone is dead and she had lost her way.

" Damn it! I should have took the map!" she cursed. She continued walking along the dark corridor. It was pitch-black. It was starting to scare her.

Plop. Plop. Footsteps! It started to move towards her. She twirled around nervously to see who was there.

"AH!" she screamed as someone grabbed her wrists. The person placed his other hand on her mouth and muffled her screams.

"Well, who do we have here eh? Sa-ku-ra?" a husky voice said, right beside her ears.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura said, her mouth beginning to feel dry.

"Sasuke? I'm Itachi, his older brother. He didn't introduce me to you? What a shame!"

Sakura stood rooted to the ground. Since when did he have an older brother here?

"H-hi Itachi-san. I'm afraid that I have to go now. S-sasuke is waiting for me."

Itachi laughed.

"Oh. Sasuke isn't here. He's in his room, don't you know? His room is just opposite yours."

Sakura gulped silently.

"But he sent me a message. H-he wanted to meet me in the library."

"Foolish girl. It was me who message you. It was to lure you here, little girl."

Sakura felt her legs going numb. She took a step backwards. Itachi noticed this and chuckled. He grabbed hold of her hand tightly and pulled her towards him. Their bodies touched and he smirked. Sakura struggled and tried to run away.

"It's futile. Nobody will save you." Itachi pushed her to the wall and she hit her head. She lost conscious and slumped to the ground.

Itachi walked towards her and lifted her head. He leaned and kissed her delicate lips. It was sweet. He lifted her and walked towards his room. He placed her on the bed and he took off his shirt.

"You're mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END OF CHAPTER SEVEN. DUM DUM DE DUM. What will happen to Sakura? Please remember to review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. You should know. Anyways, the 140th reviewer gets to think up of an evil prank for Karin and her cronies.

PLEASE REVIEW EVERYBODY!

_Next chapter..._

_He kissed her neck and suck on her flesh. He smirked. He continued sucking her flesh and proceeded down. He placed his hands underneath her shirt and touches her smooth and delicate skin. He immediately took off her shirt and began placing kisses on her stomach. He was about to reach to her bra when..._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I am so happy! 7 chapters and already had hit the 100 reviews mark! Really thank you! Sorry for the late update, been really busy this week! I had come up with some new stories but I don't know whether should I continue the second chapter. So please read it and tell me whether will you like it and support it (like reading and reviewing)!

I would like to thank:

Kaily1: Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 8!

Firefairy2917: Thanks for reviewing!

TheESCAPEE: Thanks for reviewing!

SnowCharms: Thanks for reviewing again! I also hate Itachi! But he fits being the bad guy.

sasusaku-emo: Thanks for reviewing again!

Ryokohina4: Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 8!

darkcherry40: Thanks for reviewing!

serenity909: Thanks for reviewing twice!

Universal Fighter: Thanks for reviewing! Seriously, you sound like Rock Lee!

Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover: Thanks for reviewing again!

Melchoir: Thanks for reviewing! You are the 140th reviewer!

ThunderHEARTS: Thanks for reviewing again!

ThornRoses: Thanks for reviewing and the suggestion!

Emo Vampire Princess Bella: Haha! Thanks for reviewing and the suggestions!

sakisasu: Thanks for reviewing!

DemonicAngel08: Thanks for reviewing and the compliment!

Tip Of The Top Hat: Thanks for reviewing again! Here's chapter 8!

Why is th RUM always gone: Thanks for reviewing again! Awesome name!

hArukigirlZ: Thanks for reviewing again! Don't worry, there WILL NOT be any lemons.

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY: Thanks for reviewing again! I WILL SAVE HER!

fleeting thought: Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 8!

SakuraGaara: Thanks for reviewing again! You really make me laugh!

makin13: Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 8!

Cardga50: Thanks for reviewing again!

LoveIsMyHate: Thanks for reviewing! Like your name!

HoshikoK: Thanks for reviewing again!

ramenprincess: Thanks for reviewing!

Utsukine: Thanks for reviewing again!

sasusaku2357: Thanks for reviewing again! Sorry for the wait!

Mishayu749; Thanks for reviewing! I love you too! (For reading and reviewing and saying you love me!)

RyaHueKeeper: Thanks for reviewing again!

Lito-pink-chihuahua: Thanks for reviewing again! Sorry for the wait!

Dmeyer: Thanks for reviewing again! I will!

VWaterlily: Thanks for reviewing! I always have sugar rush!

Princess Zathura: Thanks for reviewing again! Here's chapter 8!

Patamon Cutie 13: Thanks for reviewing! I try to prevent the misspellings!

Teera-Chan: Yes! There will be lots of Sasuke and Sakura fluff! Yeah. Neji has always like her since young, he was just masking his emotions because Tenten started to hate him. Tenten is kind of a stubborn character.

Frog-Wallet: HEY BUDDY! Thanks for reviewing again! Hehe, Melchoir is the 140th reviewer so you have to be emo! Haha, just kidding!

Phantom Bride: Thanks for reviewing again. As I just said, there will not be any lemons!

lil'shinigami: Thanks for reviewing again! Yup, that's right I guess…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter Eight

_Last Chapter…_

_Sakura felt her legs going numb. She took a step backwards. Itachi noticed this and chuckled. He grabbed hold of her hand tightly and pulled her towards him. Their bodies touched and he smirked. _

_Sakura struggled and tried to run away._

"_It's futile. Nobody will save you." Itachi pushed her to the wall and she hit her head. She lost conscious and slumped to the ground._

_Itachi walked towards her and lifted her head. He leaned and kissed her delicate lips. It was sweet. He lifted her and walked towards his room. He placed her on the bed and he took off his shirt._

"_You're mine."_

--- ---

He looked at her lustfully and licked his lips. He caressed her rosy cheeks and gave her a tested lick on the face. He touched her lips soft and pressed his lips on hers. He opened her mouth and forced his tongue into her mouth. His tongue touched her teeth. He pulled back and nuzzled against her neck.

He kissed her neck and suck on her flesh. He smirked. He continued sucking her flesh and proceeded down. He placed his hands underneath her shirt and touches her smooth and delicate skin. He immediately took off her shirt and began placing kisses on her stomach. He was about to reach to her bra when...

BAM! The door opened and a furious Sasuke emerged. Exasperatedly, he walked towards his brother and landed a punch on his face. Itachi tumbled back, still surprised that he knew she was here. Sasuke turned towards Sakura who was half-naked on the bed, her shirt on the ground. His eyes flashed red as he turned back to his brother. With a smirk on his face, he approached his little brother.

"Upset I got her first? Upset I almost enter her?" Itachi said.

Sasuke shook in anger and punched his brother. Itachi fell on the ground, massaging his jaw. His jaw was dislocated, it hurt badly.

"Damn you. I will leave now, once I get back, she's mine." Itachi said. He grabbed his cloak and left the room.

Sasuke immediately ran towards the unconscious girl and checked for any injuries. Luckily, there were no visible hickeys on the neck. His eyes looked at her chest and felt himself blushing. She was well-developed. He shook his head.

"I shouldn't be taking advantage of her. I have to bring her back to her room without alerting anybody."

He dressed her up properly and tidied her. He looked at her and his eyes softened. His eye colour returned to normal and he tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked very peaceful. He carefully carries her in the bridal style.

"I'll protect you, I swear."

--- ---

Sunlight filtered through the window. The light shone on the girl, emitting off a pale glow. Sasuke was right beside her, on the bed. He was soundly asleep. Sakura stirred up and opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head. It was throbbing slightly. She looked around. She did not remember her being in her room. She suddenly remembered the trip to the library and looked at herself. Good, she was in her clothes. She touched herself, afraid that she was already dirty. She did not feel any pain from her body, just from her head.

She turned her head and saw the youngest Uchiha sleeping. Let me rephrase. HE WAS SLEEPING WITH HER ON THE FREAKING SAME BED!

She was about to scream when she saw his angelic face. His lips were slightly parted, she was tempted to kiss him on the lips. She shook that thought away. She nudged the sleeping boy. He snored. She nudged him again. He snored.

Nudged.

Snored.

Nudged.

Snored.

More nudging.

More loud snoring.

Sakura pulled back her arm and punched the boy. The boy suddenly sat up and their faces were centimeters away from each other. Both of their faces turned red. Sakura snapped out of it and asked

" Sasuke? Why am I here? I thought I was near the library... With Itachi?"

Sasuke looked at her oddly. He regained his composure and said.

"I found out that you were gone last night so I suspected Itachi. So I ran to his room and saw you unconscious, half-naked."

Sakura gasped softly and suddenly hugged her knees.

"He, he didn't do anything to me right?"

Sasuke turned his head, avoiding the gaze of the pink haired girl.

"I don't think so. He was about to, but fortunately I managed to reached there before he took advantage of you."

Sakura turned silent. She tugged his shirt and said.

"Are you sure? You're not lying right?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not. Don't think about it. Why don't you stay here and don't go to school for today." Sasuke said.

She hold on to it harder.

"But, what if he find me again and really take advantage of me. I don't want to, I'm scared." Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Sasuke let out a sigh. His heart was aching and he was not sure why.

"He left already Sakura. I dislocated his jaw so he won't be here for a while. I'll ask my bodyguard to stand guard here. He won't be able to do anything." He said, turning back to her.

She let go of his shirt and looked down.

"Yesterday, i-it was r-really scary. I thought it was you who message me. It turned out to be I-itachi. He knocked me out." Sakura said, with a sad frown on her face.

Sasuke looked deeply into her eyes.

"Do you trust me Sakura? I won't let anybody hurt, ever again."

Sakura's eyes widened. "I-I trust you. I think, I think I'll be fine. You just go back to your room. School is going to start."

Sasuke nodded. He was about to leave the room when...

"Sasuke? Don't tell the rest or my family. I don't want them to be angry and scared."

Sasuke nodded. "Just rest now, will you? I don't want you to be sick."

Sakura smiled. "I will. Run along now, I don't want you to be late because of me."

Sasuke smiled and left the room. He suddenly felt happy, all the sadness being sucked out of his body.

--- ---

Sasuke looked around frantically. He managed to shake off the fangirls and the rest of the KINGS. They believed him when he said Sakura was feeling unwell and decided not to go to school. He took out his hand phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Haruno Sakura speaking."

"Um, Sakura? This is Sasuke."

"Oh Sasuke! Is everything fine? Did they suspect anything?"

"No, fortunately. How are you? Does your head still hurt? Are you feeling better after that encounter?"

"The pain subsided a little. Yeah, thanks for comforting me. It really helps!"

"No thank you. What are you doing?"

"I was going through some songs for the performance."

"Do you still want to perform? After all that?"

"I have to, remember? When you declared about the 'being-kicked-out-of-school'?"

Sasuke smiled.

"You remembered? I can exempt your group."

"No need to go so soft for me! I'll be okay. They'll suspect!"

"Fine. I got to go now."

"Are you angry with me?"

"About what?"

"The whole going soft on me thing?"

Sasuke laughed.

"No. Lesson is about to start. Ja ne."

"Ja ne then!"

He put down the phone, extremely relieved that she was alright.

--- ---

Fast forward -

It was the competition day already! Back-stage staff began to run around frantically, trying to make everything perfect. They prepared the props, checked the lightings and the stage for extra precautions.

The candidates were each in their dressing rooms, preparing their makeups and checking their instruments.

Tenten- drums

Ino- Electric guitar

Sakura- Main singer

Hinata- singer

Sakura was wearing a hot pink shirt that says SCREAM and a black mini skirt. Her hair was let down, with red hair lights on her oink hair. She applied some lip gloss and a bit of mascara. She took out her blusher and brushes her cheeks.

Tenten was wearing a red shirt with a girl screaming and a black mini skirt with tights. She tied her hair into buns and sprinkled her hair with blue glitter. She applied light makeup and was checking her drums.

Ino was checking herself. Dressed in a tight purple shirt, she placed a placed a black pin on her shirt that goes nicely with her shirt. Her skirt was also black, with dangling chains on it. She checked her shoes and smiled to herself.

Hinata was tidying her hair. She tied her long hair into pigtails. Her top was orange in colour that also says SCREAM. She also put on a cute black puffy skirt with some glitter on it.

The door suddenly opened and a blond girl stepped in.

"The competition is about to start so pleases prepare yourself. You're the last item."

Sakura nodded. "We're preparing."

The blond girl flashed a smile and left the room. The girls walked towards each other and smiled.

"It's been a long time since we performed." Tenten said.

"Yeah, the good memories we had."

"Let's do this!"

--- ---

Amaya's team was the first. They were doing ballet as their item. The first few minutes were beautiful! They were suspended in the air and started to do their moves. Minutes later, they were lowered to the ground. Amaya tiptoed and ran around gracefully, following the other girls in her group. Suddenly, she tripped over her leg and fell. She fell flat on her face. Her arms reached out and accidentally pushed the girl in front to fall. It caused a domino effect and everybody fell. The audience started laughing, causing the girls to run away.

Sasuke walked out, trying to stop his laughter. He cleared his throat and said.

"That was a nice performance. Really nice... Now we have Hana's group! They will be singing and dancing."

The audience cheered and the girls appeared on the stage.

**He was a boyyyy she was a girl,**

**Can i make it anymore obvious**

**He was a punk**

**she did ballet**

**What more can I sayyyy**

**He wanted her, but she'd never tell**

**That secretly she wanted him as well.**

**But all of her friends, stuck up their nose**

**They had a problem with his baggy clothess**

The audience winced in pain. Are they sure they could even sing properly. The dance moves were not that nice, some of them still jumbled up.

**Chorus**

**He was a sk8r boy, she said see ya later boyyyy**

**he wasn't good enough for herrrr.**

**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space**

**She needed to come back down to Earth**

Everybody started to groan. Their singing and dancing is like a sore eye, or should I say sore ear. They started screaming instead of singing. Their hand movements and leg movements are not coordinated, causing it to be in a mess.

**5 years from nowwww**

**she sits at home**

**feeding her baby she's all alone**

**She turns on TV, guess who she seesss**

**Sk8r Boi rocking up MTVV**

**She calls up her friends they already know**

**They've all got tickets to see his show**

**She tags along**

**Stands in the crowd**

**Looks up at the man that she turned down DOWN**

They scream in a high tone at the last part, causing everybody to cover their ears. Suddenly, the glass at the back shattered into pieces. People started screaming frantically.

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and took his mike.

"Please remain calm! Hana's group, you're disqualified for shattering the glass at the back! Please go back to your dressing room now!"

The group sulked angrily and stomped back to their dressing room.

--- ---

Finally after clearing up the mess, the next group performed. It was fairly okay. At least better than the first two. Now, it was Hoshi's group to perform. They were doing some modeling thingy. It was kind of disastrous!

They were in beautiful and expensive dresses. At the start, everything was fine. No one suspected that to happen. The girls walked down the extra stage thing, and showed off their curves and dresses. Karin was the first. She sashayed and shook her hips in an exaggerating way. She took off her leather and threw it at the crowd and her fanboys caught it. She walked more towards the front and there was where that embarrassing incident happened. The knot at the back of her neck that holds her dress became untied, causing it to fall. Karin, who has good reflexes managed to catch it in time. She did not wear her undergarments.

The boys wolf whistled and Karin began to tear and ran behind the stage, trying her best to cover herself. The rest of the girls were shocked but tried their best to continue after Karin's incident. They were not able to pay attention to their surroundings and fell to the crowd. The boys caught them and passed them to the back. The girls started screaming frantically, struggling.

Sasuke stepped up and said.

"Eh, next performance Hoshi's group. Make sure you returned them back. Next and final item is Sakura's group. Enjoy!"

The girls stepped out and the lights shined on them. Sakura smiled brightly and bowed.

"We'll be performing the song, Find yourself in you by Everlife. Hope you like it!"

**She never thought that she would**

**Get her second chance**

**Running so far from all she's ever known**

**Convinced she's lost all meaning**

**Where did her dreams go**

**Still she knew that there was something more**

Sakura sang and closed her eyes, along with Hinata. Their melodious voice matched each other. The audience moved to the beat.

**Don't be scared, there's someone there**

**To say these words you need to hear**

**CHORUS**

**Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)**

**It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)**

**Remember all you wished for**

**Believe it will be true**

**You will never find yourself anywhere else,**

**find yourself in you**

Sakura sang to the best she could muster and the audience cheered loudly.

**Sometimes people tell you**

**Be like me to fit in**

**Do you know your identity is not in them**

**Don't be scared there's someone there**

**To say these words you need to hear**

Hinata sang this part by herself. She carried herself along to the beat and closed her eyes. Naruto was looking at her, admiring her beauty.

**[CHORUS**

**Why should I measure the world**

**By someone else's design**

**Oh I won't let this fly by**

**Hey look over here I just found the real me**

**Now it's your turn to see**

**Now it's your turn to see**

Hinata and Sakura sang together and hold their hands. Ino was also doing a fantastic job and played her guitar. She jumped at the chorus and sang along too.

**[CHORUS**

Tenten played her drums to the end and when the song ended, she played some soft beat.

" Find yourself in you..."

The audience cheered loudly and starting to scream in joy. Sakura said.

"If you love that song, you'll love this. Anything but ordinary by Avril Lavigne!"

**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep**

**It's my lullaby**

**Sometimes I drive so fast**

**Just to feel the danger**

**I wanna scream**

**It makes me feel alive**

Sakura opened her rosy lips and starting singing. Her melodious voice was enchanting, causing Sasuke to stop what he was doing. His eyes fixed on hers, flashing her a smile.

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

Hinata joined in and sang with Sakura. The blond boy stared at the girl. He was awed! Such a beauty has such a talent! Neji saw him staring and smacked him. Naruto ignored him and continued watching.

**To walk within the lines**

**Would make my life so boring**

**I want to know that I **

**Have been to the extreme**

**So knock me off my feet**

**Come now give it to me**

**Anything to make me feel alive**

Hinata sang be herself. She looked around the audience and then looked up. She saw him staring at her and felt a blush creeping to her cheeks.

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**

They sang together again. Ino was playing her guitar near Tenten. Shikamaru clutched the amulet in his hands tightly, and never let his eyes left her.

**Let down your defences**

**Use no common sense**

**If you look you will see **

**that this world is **

**A beautiful, accident, turbulent,**

**succulent, opulent, permanent**

**No way**

**I wanna taste it **

**Dont wanna waste it away**

Tenten rocked to the beat. She played her drums while closing her eyes. She was a talented drummer. The one who introduced to her the drums was... him. Her eyes flashed with sorrow and a tiny bit of guilt.

**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep**

**It's my lullaby**

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

Neji looked at the drummer. Her beauty was amazing. She closed her eyes and suddenly opened her eyes. He suddenly felt sad, his heart aching. He was the one who introduced her to the drums when they were young.

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**

The two stopped singing and bowed to the audience. The audience cheered wildly and started screaming for more. Sasuke stepped up and announced.

"Due to the lack of time, the third song is cancelled. In a few minutes, the judges including me will announce the winner of the competition so please wait!"

The audience booed and started whispering among each other.

" They are totally awesome!"

"Sakura-sama is so pretty!"

"Hinata-sama is so kawaii!"

"Ino is rocking hot!"

"Tenten is the best!"

--- ---

"Everybody must be excited. Who do you think is the winner? Can the three judges come down and announced it to everybody!"

The three KINGS came down and Neji grabbed the microphone from Sasuke and said.

"The second competiton for the QUEENS is a talent show. Previous winner is Sakura's group. So for today's winner is... SAKURA'S GROUP AGAIN!"

The audience cheered in happiness and the group approached the stage. They took their trophy and held it up high.

"Next will be Haruki's group and then Hoshi's group!"

The group went up the stage and claimed the prize.

Today was a long but fun day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HELLO READERS! I AM REALLY HAPPY! THE LAST CHAPTER HAVE ABOUT 37 REVIEWS IN TOTAL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please review for this chapter although it is not that good. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I have this new story in mine and here's a preview! Remember to tell me whether you like it and will support me!

--- ---

Beep.

Beep.

BANG!

The girl woke up and sat up on her messy bed. Her fingers ran through her silky locks of unusual pink hair, one of her prominent features. Her eyes showed signs of sleepiness as she rubbed her eyes groggily. Her rosy lips parted and let out a yawn. She turned her head and saw her clock on the floor smashed to smithereens. She let out a cry and said," That's the tenth clock this week!"

She trudged to her toilet in her small apartment. Ever since she was ten, her parents died in a horrible accident. She went to her rich Aunt's house to live for few years and was kicked out. After that, she looked for a small apartment and luckily the landlord was kind to let her stay without paying. She stared at the mirror in front of her. A pair of emerald eyes stared back at hers. She combed her hair in a tidy manner and brushed her pearly white teeth. She walked out of her toilet and changed into a baggy shirt and long skirt that reaches below her knees. She put on her black spectacles and looked at her reflection.

"Good as new." She said to herself. She took her bag and left the apartment without a quick breakfast.

Her school was just a stone throw away from her apartment that makes it easier to walk to school. Occasionally she would get laughed due to her nerdy appearance. She ignored them and put up a strong façade. She had no friends, just by herself. Group work, pair work, she would do it by herself. She was lonely at times, but she pushed that feeling away.

She walked up the stairs leading to Konoha High. She pushed her specs to the bridge of her nose and opened the door. She walked towards her locker where she could hear sniggering. She took out her textbooks and put it inside her bag. As she turns around, she saw him.

Uchiha Sasuke, number one boy in Konoha High. He was a playboy and had many girls flocking to him. His best friend who was also his rival is Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke was arrogant and rude. He comes from a rich family and always assumes that every single girl loves him. Well, he was wrong.

She hates him to the core. She turned away and walked to her classroom, ignoring his presence. Before she could reach her classroom, there was an announcement.

"Will all students proceed to the auditorium now. I repeat..."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned the other way. As she turned around, she hit someone hard and fell on the ground. She looked up and saw him smirking.

"What a nerd. Hn. Let's go Karin." Sasuke said to the slutty girl next to him. She was dressed in a low cut shirt and mini skirt and shows off her legs. She frowned in disgust and wrinkled her nose.

"Get off loser. I don't want to get dirt and my skirt." Karin said. She hooked her arm to Sasuke's who did not bother to do anything. She glared at Sakura and sashayed away with Sasuke. Sakura stood up and dusted her long frilly skirt.

She trudged to the auditorium with an unpleasant frown on her face.

--- ---

So tell me whether you like it and support me by reading and reviewing! Also here's the next chapter preview!

_Next Chapter..._

_Tenten cut the potato into thick pieces carefully. She accidentally cut her finger and blood oozed out. She let out a cry of pain._

_Neji ran towards her and took her finger to his mouth and began to suck it. Tenten was shocked and stood there looking at the Hyuuga. He stopped a few second later and took out a plaster out of his pocket and put it on her cut. _

_Tenten pulled her finger away from the Hyuuga and turned away from him, slightly blushing. _


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello guys! Sorry, this is not a chapter. The chapter is still in the process of writing, yeah. Do you remember that I said there would be a bonus chapter for you guys? I have this idea and I want to ask you if you want to have a part two for that bonus chapter.

Summary for BONUS chapter is...

The KINGS and candidates are going to the fancy Hyuuga's Vacation Mansion/ Theme Park. They decided to pay a visit to the newly built Theme park located near the Vacation Mansion. However, the four girls and KINGS went alone by themselves because most of them are injured while Karin's cronies were prank and had to be stay at the Mansion to prevent themselves from being the laughing stock of Japan. Will the trip bring them closer to each other or will their relationship worsen?

Yups that's it. So if you want a part two for this BONUS chapter, please tell me so. So better tell me now cause after completing Chapter 9, I will delete this away so you can't tell me your choice.

AND, I have a new story called How My First Kiss Got Stolen. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I BEG YOU! Ya anyways got to go now! Please tell me your choice by this week. TTFN!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: HELLO YOU GUYS! Sorry for the really late update! The bonus chapter, which is after this chapter, will not be out that fast. I have at least 6 tests next week and I really have to start studying. So please review to support me and my other story How My First Kiss Got Stolen!

I would like to thank:

Mariegurl, sakura9898, winrycherry101, Universal Fighter, Kawaii IceCream, animeloverxoxox, Misha Mitaku, senerity909, SakuraGaara, RyaHueKeeper, dark ninja, JouninTroublesome, Teera-Chan, Kaily1, Mikomi-chan, Lina Mistress of Elements, Artsysmiles, Emo Vampire Princess Bella, fleeting thought, Dmeyer, lil' shinigami, xCats4everx and FROG-WALLET!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

This chapter is dedicated to my new buddy Artsysmiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter Nine

_Last Chapter..._

"_Everybody must be excited. Who do you think is the winner? Can the three judges come down and announced it to everybody!"_

_The three KINGS came down and Neji grabbed the microphone from Sasuke and said._

"_The second competiton for the QUEENS is a talent show. Previous winner is Sakura's group. So for today's winner is... SAKURA'S GROUP AGAIN!"_

_The audience cheered in happiness and the group approached the stage. They took their trophy and held it up high._

"_Next will be Haruki's group and then Hoshi's group!"_

_The group went up the stage and claimed the prize._

_Today was a long but fun day._

_--- ---_

"Congratulations!" Naruto yelled, running towards them. The other boys glared at his back.

"You're one of the KINGS, how could be so biased?" Hinata commented.

Naruto shrugged and scratched his head nervously.

"You really have a sweet voice Hinata!" Naruto praised.

The girl blushed and lowered her head, finding her shoes the nicest things she ever seen. The girls giggled and nudged each other on the shoulder.

Naruto leaned down and stared at her face. Her face was tinted red. Did he do something? Hinata suddenly lifted her head and her lips touched Naruto's. Both of their hands reached their mouths and their face turned red.

Both of them bowed, attempting to say sorry to each other and hit their head. They quickly stood up and massaged their heads in pain. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Sorry!" Both of them said at the same time.

"It's okay! It's my fault!" They said together again.

"You guys are really cute!" Sakura said laughing. It made the two blushed, their faces blazing red.

"Let them off Sakura!" Tenten said, who was also laughing.

Neji took a glance at them and saw his cousin and Naruto blushing. His eyes narrowed and glared at the ramen boy. The said boy turned and saw Neji glaring at him. This is not good. He forced s weak smile and took a few steps away from Hinata. Neji smirked and walked away.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. He just hopes that Neji will not break any of his limbs again. Or his groin. Coughs.

"Hey! Naruto, let's get going!" Sasuke shouted. The boy nodded and ran towards his best friend.

--- ---

"Were you flirting with Neji's cousin?" Sasuke asked, his hands placed inside the pockets.

"Eh hehe... OF COURSE NOT! He will break my limbs, or destroy my groin!" Naruto said, waving his hands around in the air.

"So you like her right? After the lift accident?"

Naruto's face turned red. He began to splutter.

"N-no! I-I just... She has t-the w-orse eyes e-ever!"

Sasuke placed a finger under his chin.

"So you want me to tell her that you said she has the worst eyes ever?"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and shook his head.

"Don't tell her! She'll be sad! Argh! DAMN YOU TEME!" Naruto yelled. He ran away from his friend and disappeared.

"I knew that you like her."

--- ---

Naruto ran towards the male toilet and splashed water to his face. He shook his face and wiped his face using his shirt. He looked at the mirror and his face was red. It was either from the running or he was really embarrassed. What Sasuke said, was that true? He loved that smile from that particular Hyuuga. (Not Neji.) Is it love? He knew that he begin to like her after that incident but he is not sure.

Even if he like her, would Hinata agree to be his? Would Neji allow this? Naruto shuddered at the thought. But he at the start, never like her right? Why is he feeling so confused?

He gulped silently. Something's wrong about him.

--- ---

It was time for dinner at the Uchiha's Mansion already. Sakura walked towards a door and knocked lightly. She entered the room and saw her friend lying on the bed.

"Are you okay Tenten?" Sakura asked in concern.

Tenten gave a weak smile.

"Yes, I'm okay. Tell the rest I'm not feeling well, okay?" Tenten said in a soft tone.

Sakura nodded.

"Have a rest, you will need it."

Tenten whispered a thank you and closed her eyes.

-

Sakura entered the lift. She looked at her reflection. She was dressed in a pink short dress with stars and plain black tights. Her bangs adorned her porcelain face and she stared at her ballet flats. She wondered whether would she be all right by herself. After that performance, Tenten complained of slight giddiness and headaches. Once she reached the Mansion, she was as pale as a sheet of paper.

Sakura heard the doors open and stepped out of the lift. She continued walking and hit the hard chest of Sasuke's. She looked up into his black eyes. She felt lost in his eyes. She felt a gentle shake on her shoulders and regained her composure.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke asked, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"I'm all right. Let's go." Sakura said, flashing a smile.

Sasuke nodded and walked away.

"Why am I feeling so weird once I see him?"

"Wake up Sakura Haruno!" She mumbled.

--- ---

The candidates and the KINGS settled down. Neji looked around for the brown haired girl but she was not there. He looked at Sakura, itching to ask where was Tenten, but he dare not. He fidgeted in his seat, still looking for her.

Hinata spoke.

"Sakura, where's Tenten?"

Neji's head lifted his head and looked at the pink haired girl. Sakura let out a small frown.

"She's not feeling well."

Neji felt his heart aching and stood up without hesitation. Everybody looked at him with questioning looks. Neji gulped silently.

"I'm not hungry." He walked off like that, leaving the group to stare in shock. He left after hearing what had happened to Tenten.

Shikamaru sighed. Everything is looking so... troublesome.

--- ---

Neji walked into the lift and pressed the button. He felt the lift moving and a small sigh left his lips. His head touched the cold metal and punched the door. It really looks like he could not control himself. After all these years, he always has the urge to lean into her and kiss her soft lips. His hormones are raging and he closed his eyes. Maybe he should go back. But Tenten is sick. He was always by her side when they were young. He did not want to go, but his legs continued walking towards the door.

His hand found its way to the knob and turned it slowly, trying to be as silent as possible. He slipped into the room and walked towards the bed. Tenten was sleeping soundly like a little baby. Her blanket was kicked off and she was hugging herself. Neji rushed to her bed and pulled the blanket to her body. He took a chair and placed it next to her bed.

He sat on the chair and looked at her. Tenten's expression softened after feeling the warmth when the blanket covered her. Neji felt his heart beating rapidly and he reached out for her hand. He stopped halfway and redrawn her hand. His eyes softened and he reached for her soft brown curls.

Tenten's hair is soft. He played with her hair for a while and looked at the girl who was sleeping. He caressed her smooth cheeks and rubbed his hand against it. He was tempted to kiss her on the lips but that is wrong. He is a gentleman and he should at least behave appropriately.

Without any hesitation, his hand crept to the bed and holds her warm hand. He gave a small squeeze on the hand and smiled. Unknowingly, he placed his head on the bed and felt his eyelids drooping. Within minutes, he fell asleep, his hand holding on to Tenten's.

--- ---

Tenten woke up. She opened her eyes and felt the sun's rays shining on her. She had forgotten to pull the curtains. She was feeling better. She felt something holding her and turned her head.

"Neji?"

Tenten blushed, seeing his angelic face right next to hers. She carefully took his hand away from hers and sighed. She looked back at the boy she used to love. His hair was covering his face. She tucked his hair behind his ears.

Tenten suddenly froze. Her heart started to beat faster.

"Why is this feeling back again? I'm supposed to hate him not like him!" Tenten thought.

Looking back to his angelic face she could not help but to look at his face. She stopped herself and turned the other way and shut her eyes. The red in her cheeks was gone but her heart was still beating very hard.

She really wanted to hate but the other half of her wanted to be with him again. She shook her head and rested her head on the soft pillow. She snuggled to the covers and closed her eyes.

"The past... It still haunts me."

The scene that broke her heart flashed into her mind and she felt tears slipping down her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt Neji moving and she wiped her tears and closes her eyes. The said boy stood up and gave a last glance at the girl and walked out of the room.

--- ---

"Tenten, are you feeling better?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Better than ever!" Tenten said. She grabbed a toast from the kitchen and sat on the chair and started eating.

"Have you heard about the next competition?" Tenten asked, munching on her toast.

"Yeah. Guess what?"

"Er, a shooting competition?"

"No Tenten! It's cooking!"

Tenten stopped eating. She dropped the unfinished toast and croaked.

"D-did you say c-cooking?"

Sakura nodded and read her magazine. Tenten slumped down, placing her hand on her head.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was Home Economics today. Tenten walked into the room with a frown on her face. She looked at the board and saw what she was supposed to cook today. Chicken stew that is going to be easy! But she was wrong._

_She took her apron and put it on. She washed the rice but accidentally dropped the bowl, causing the rice to drop out. She moaned and asked the teacher for another bowl. Next, she washed the chicken and placed it back on the table. She took the potato and started peeling it. The sharp blade cut her hurt and she winced in pain. She cleaned her wound and continued. It seemed like an eternity after peeling her potato and carrot. She chopped the carrot into odd shaped cubes and placed it in a bowl. Next she chopped the onion into pieces without removing the skin. She took the garlic and chopped it into thick pieces. Next, she filled the cup with water. Lastly she took half a teaspoon of salt and dumped it into the cup. She took the bottle and poured some of its content into the cup._

_She walked back to the table and placed the frying pan and on the fire to high. She dumped the cooking oil on the pan and was splattered with hot oil. She winced in pain and started to cook, trying to keep her distance away from the frying pan. Next she placed the vegetables onto the pan and dumped the sauce into the pan. A fire erupted and Tenten started screaming. The teacher took the fire extinguisher and put out the fire._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

She trudged back to the kitchen and sighed. They are going to lose for sure. She took an apron from nowhere and put it on. She decided to practice cooking and cook the simplest thing. French fries. She took out all the ingredients and took the chopping board. She peeled the potato, occasionally injuring herself. Finished, she placed the potato onto the chopping board.

Tenten cut the potato into thick pieces carefully. She accidentally cut her finger and blood oozed out. She let out a cry of pain.

Neji ran towards her and took her finger to his mouth and began to suck it. Tenten was shocked and stood there looking at the Hyuuga. He stopped a few second later and took out a plaster out of his pocket and put it on her cut.

Tenten pulled her finger away from the Hyuuga and turned away from him, slightly blushing.

Neji blushed too. He turned his back and faced the door.

Tenten turned to face the Hyuuga and took a step forward.

"Why do you still like me?" she said. She inhaled deeply and asked.

"What will you do, if I still like you?"

Neji felt his heart stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 9! WOAH! Sorry for this sucky chapter. My grammar still sucks but I really hope you guys love this Neji/Ten fluff! Please review! Also, read my other story! The pairings are still the same.

_Next Chapter..._

"_Why are you still here?"_

"_That's not the point little brother. The punch you gave me, it hurts like hell."_

"_Tell me. Are you after her?"_

_Itachi smirked._

"_That depends. After all, you will never end up with her. You like her, don't you?"_

_Sasuke clutched his hands tightly._

"_What if I do? There's nothing you can do!"_

"_How about the girl? That girl that you used to love? Have she disappeared from your heart completely?"_

_Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned back. His eyes flashed red._

"_She's dead."_

_Itachi rose from his seat and stared at his brother._

"_Who was the one who caused her to die?"_


	11. BONUS!

A/N: Hello readers! Here's the BONUS chapter! Yeah! I hope that everybody will continue to review cause I am very sad due to the lack of reviews D:

Please review and tell me whether you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Okay, I might be a little too early to say this but the 300th reviewer get to choose the pairing that he/she wants for my one-shot! You can choose:

Neji/Tenten

Sasu/Saku

Naru/Hina

Ino/Shika

So please review! And if I don't get 250 reviews, I will probably type out the other story. So review if you want to read! Also read my other stories!

I would like to thank:

Emo Vampire Princess Bella, hArukigirlZ, Kaily1, Universal Fighter, xX-celestial-dreams-Xx, sasusakufan2357, xCats4everx, xNanoux, SakuraGaara, BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, Aero-chama and JayJay-san, Kimiko77, Dmeyer, Why is th RUM always gone, Johanna Black, Teera-Chan, Mariegurl, VWaterlily, Frog-Wallet, Artsysmiles, lil'shinigami

This chapter is dedicated to everybody who reviewed and my two new buddies lil'shinigami and Aero-chama and JayJay-san.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- BONUS CHAPTER!

The sweet vacation was supposed to be relaxing and enjoyable, until the four 'ruined' it. A prank that involved many people's lives, excluding theirs. Those devilish girls...

You are right! It was them who plan it. A supposedly harmless prank that consists of boxers, paint and super glue had caused a big catastrophic. Who are the victims you ask?

It was the four's enemies.

Karin and her cronies.

_FLASHBACK_

_The four sat in a circle, discussing their evil prank. Ino was scribbling on her clipboard, doodling occasionally. She was clad in a smart suit with a black thick but fake spectacles. She tied her blond hair into a bun and acted like a professional._

_The leader was rubbing her chin, trying to think of a plan. She looked at all her accomplices and stared at them. All of them seemed pretty relaxed, playing with their rubik's cubes. She let out a sigh and caught her accomplices' attention._

"_Any ideas? I have to brain power left after bashing up Naruto for stealing my strawberry shortcake." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles._

_Hinata winced at the thought. Naruto did not exactly steal her strawberry shortcake. He did not even know that the cake was hers. _

"_Sakura, maybe you shouldn't have bash him up. He really didn't know that the cake was yours!" Hinata protested._

_Sakura looked at her best friend who was full of confidence. She let out a groan and rubbed her temples._

"_You really fallen in love with him, didn't you?"_

_Hinata blushed as red as a fire truck and stuttered._

"_I-I'm j-just helping t-the i-innocent."_

"_I'm not falling for that Hinata. Though you look innocent, you're actually not. So you have a soft spot for a loud blond who loves ramen as much as Lee's passion of youth?"_

_Hinata blushed and shook her head,_

"_Stop shaking. Your head is going to fly off."_

_Hinata stopped immediately and kept quiet._

"_So are we going to discuss or what?" Ino piped in._

"_I have an idea! How do boxers, paint and super glue sounds?" Tenten said in excitement._

_The girls grinned evilly and looked at each other._

_They just though of a plan._

"_As soon as we reached the place, the prank will take place." Sakura said._

"_But be careful. Nobody is supposed to see you."_

"_Roger!"_

_--- ---_

_They stepped out of limo and stared at the gigantic mansion. Everybody's eyes turned big, probably as wide as saucers. There was a humongous fountain in front of the Mansion and a beautiful garden. Butterflies were surrounding them._

"_Woah. It looks nicer than Sasuke's mansion!" Naruto yelled._

_Sasuke glared at the ramen lover and he stopped talking. One more word and he could be killed. Or castrated._

"_It's so beautiful Hinata, you should have invited me long ago!" Tenten said excitedly._

_Neji looked at the brown hair woman and smirked. She absolutely love this place. Perfect. His inner self did a little dance in his head. Maybe Tenten would forgive him and date him. Then, marriage would come, sex, babies and more-_

"_Snapped out of it Neji!" Naruto yelled at the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga shook his head, and his eyes sharpened. He glared at the innocent blond for ruining his fantasy. He cracked his knuckles and moved towards the blond. Naruto gulped and turned back and started running. Way to go Naruto! A bloody lip for ruining a Hyuuga's fantasies._

_The group entered the mansion and their luggage was sent to their respective rooms. Karin pounced on to Sasuke and rubbed her chest against his muscular chest. Sasuke gave a disgusted look and peel the girl away from his body. He gave a nasty glare to that red headed woman and walked away from her. _

_The four females gathered and started to discuss softly. "Okay. Hinata you will get Kushina. Tenten, get Ami. Ino, get Amaya. And I will get Karin that slut! Remember to get all your stuff."_

"_Where did you get the boxers?" Tenten asked._

"_Let's say Hinata and I have a nice field trip to the boys rooms."_

_Hinata blushed furiously._

"_You guys were busy so we decided to go by ourselves."_

_Ino giggled. "You guys sure are naughty!"_

"_Cut short the crap. Get ready."_

_-_

_Ino POV_

_I took the brown paper bag that Sakura gave me and sneaked into Amaya's room. I opened the door slowly and heard water rushing down. Good, she is bathing. I pour the things out and looked through._

_A nice long rope to keep the victim from struggling. She picked up a green boxer with deers and chuckled. He still loves them. She took out a small can of paint and opened it carefully. Gosh, it is a dirty yellow color! Gross! She took out super glue and placed them on the floor. Hehe, let's put the plan into action!_

_Suddenly, the sound of the water stopped. I took the paint and get ready. Soon, the door opened and emerged a wet Amaya. I poured the whole can of paint and she was blinded for a few seconds. I grabbed a blindfold and put it on her head and tied her up. I put some super glue on the boxer and paste it on her bottom. My masterpiece is done!_

"_What the hell did you do to me?" Amaya yelled. She thrashed around, trying to untie the ropes._

"_Who are you? Wait till I get my hands on you!" she screamed. Ino laughed silently and crept out of the room._

_Normal POV_

_FLASHBACK ends_

The candidates and the kings surrounded Karin and her cronies, with an amused look plastered on their faces. They tried their best to stop laughing.

Karin was in hot pink paint and a dark blue boxer with little weasels on them. Ami was in brown paint and a red boxer with spongebob squarepants blowing bubbles. Kushina was in orange paint and a dark green boxer with ramen bowls on it.

The KINGS realized that the boxers and immediately yelled," WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING MY BOXERS?"

Everybody laughed. Karin and her cronies glared at everybody and started to attack them. It had led into a big catfight, excluding the KINGS, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino. In the end, everybody was injured. There were scratched marks and bruises on their faces.

The maids separated all of them and all of them panted.

"Can everybody please return to your room right now!" an angry Sasuke bellowed.

The girls trembled in fear and rushed back to their rooms, trying not to provoke the KINGS anymore.

The four good friends swallowed their laughter and looked at the KINGS.

"We might as well go back home." Sakura said.

"No, the fun is not over yet." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Sasuke is right. We have not visited the new theme park yet." Neji said.

"But didn't you see the rest of the candidates are injured?" Tenten retorted.

"Who said we couldn't go? We're not injured." Shikamaru added.

"Get straight to the point." Ino said, looking at her nails.

"We're going to the Theme park together." The KINGS said.

The four good friends stopped what they are doing and turned to the boys in shock.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them here by themselves." Hinata asked.

"Don't worry! They'll be fine!" Naruto said, pumping his fists into the air.

"So it's settled then. We'll be going tomorrow."

"Damn!" The girls mumbled.

Maybe they should not have played that prank.

-

They arrived at the Theme park at 9 am and entered without paying. The Theme park was huge and was filled with many people. Children were running around, eating their candy floss. Couples were having rides together, enjoying each other's company.

They group decided to take the nearest ride, Yo-yo.

"The Yo-Yo has a more intense tilting motion; therefore, the seats feel like they will hit each other during the ride. Because of this, not only is the ride equipped with a standard metal lifting lap bar, but a snug seatbelt around the waist. Extremely large riders may not fit. Most Yo-Yo rides have a passenger height requirement of 46 inches tall or more." Sakura read out loud.

Each seat is able to sit two. The KINGS forced them to seat with them and the girls unwillingly sat on the seat.

Sasuke/Sakura

Neji/Tenten

Shikamaru/Ino

Naruto/Hinata

"The ride is about to start. Please put on your seat belts and enjoy the ride at the Hyuuga's Theme Park."

They fastened their seatbelts and the ride began to move. It rose up and began to move. Hinata closed her eyes and held the lap bar tightly, afraid that she will fly off the seats. Naruto grabbed hold of her small hands and smiled at her. Hinata felt her heartbeat race and let out a weak smile.

It began to turn faster and faster. People started to scream in excitement.

"Are you scared Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Duh no." Sakura replied. She gave him an irritated look.

Sasuke smirked and put his arm around her back. Sakura tried to take his hand off but it failed. She sighed and she gave up.

Minutes later, the ride stopped and they get down quickly.

"Hey look! It's the Tilt-A-Whirl!" Ino yelled excitedly.

The group walked towards their next destination.

Tilt-A-Whirl is one of the best-known flat rides, designed to create fun and amusement in its riders and profitability for the amusement parks, fairs and carnivals in which it is commonly found.

The Tilt-A-Whirl is a platform-type ride, consisting of seven freely-spinning cars that hold four riders each, which are attached at fixed pivot points on a rotating platform. As the platform revolves, parts of the platform are raised and lowered, and the resulting centrifugal and gravitational forces on the cars cause them to randomly spin in different directions and at variable speeds. The weight of passengers in these cars may intensify or dampen the spinning motion of the cars, adding to the random nature of the motion. Mathematicians call this random nature chaotic motion. Sellner requires all riders to be 46 inches or taller unless they ride with an adult; however, no infants are allowed.

"Awesome!" Sakura said in excitement.

They split themselves into two different groups and entered the cars.

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto/Hinata

Neji/Tenten/Ino/Shikamaru

The ride started to move at random directions, causing the people inside to be dizzy. The ride started to pick up the speed and then slowed down minutes later. Soon, the ride was over and the group stumbled out of the ride.

"So dizzy. Feel like puking." Naruto said, walking around in a daze manner. He ran towards a tree and puked everything in his stomach and rested on a bench.

The group laughed at the idiot and walked around the whole Theme Park.

"Can't we rest a little?" Naruto wailed.

"Don't be such a wimp." Sasuke said, looking at the interesting rides that he wanted to ride.

"Please? It's around noon already. Time passes so fast. And I'm hungry."

Hinata looked at the poor boy. She heard a low rumble and turned to the boy.

"Neji, can we take a break? I'm tired." Hinata said, pointing to her legs.

Neji let out a sigh. "Sasuke, lets head for lunch."

Sasuke nodded and looked at the board.

"What shall we eat?" Sakura asked, looking at the list of restaurants.

"How about Marutama Ramen?" Naruto piped in.

Everybody glared at him and he closed his mouth.

"Waraku sounds nice." Ino said, looking at the restaurant not far from them.

The rest agreed including Naruto. They headed towards the restaurant. Naruto grumbled.

"Let's hope they have ramen."

-

They entered the fancy restaurant and the waiters and waitresses rushed towards the m and served them. The manager came out of the kitchen.

"Ah. Good afternoon Neji-sama, Hinata-sama. Welcome to Waraku! I'll bring you to the VIP room immediately."

Neji nodded and Hinata bowed. The manager took a few menus and led them to the room. The manager passed them and stood there, waiting for their orders.

Naruto flipped through the menu, eyes scanning the menu. He suddenly stopped and yelled in surprise.

"I KNEW THERE WAS RAMEN!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and punched the idiot on the face.

Naruto fell and quickly stood up, massaging his face.

"Why did you punch me?"

"You're disturbing me and I haven't forgiven you about the strawberry shortcake incident."

Naruto sat down and whined.

"I didn't know it was yours!"

Sakura glared at him and Naruto gulped.

"At least there's ramen."

--- ---

Lunch was over and soon; the group began to walk around the Theme Park.

"Can we go to a more gentle ride?" Sakura asked the pretty boy next to her.

"Fine. I know this ride and I think you'll love it." Sasuke, smirking. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to their next ride.

"See how lovely they are?" Shikamaru said to the loud, fashionable female.

"Yeah. They seemed to be closer than ever."

"Just like last time. But I also think we made good progress." Shikamaru said, looking up at the clouds.

Ino blushed slightly and punched the boy's shoulder.

"Let's go! They'll be waiting."

Shikamaru smirked and took her hand.

-

"Ne, Neji why must we seat with you." Naruto whined as he boarded the big boat.

"Because you might do something to Hinata." Neji said as he sat comfortably. Tenten took the seat next to his.

"Quiet down you two! I love this Niagara Falls flume ride a lot." Tenten reprimanded.

Naruto shrugged and Neji nudged him and signaled him to keep quiet.

The boat began to slide down and water splashed them. They were a little wet but it was quite cool. Naruto looked in awe as artificial trees stood magnificently.

The boat drifted to a dark cave. Seconds later, they emerged out. Neji was shaking with anger. He was the only one who was wet.

Naruto started laughing, pointing at the wet and angry man. Neji glared at him but Naruto continued laughing. The boat began to spin down.

Soon, they reached the end and climbed out of the boat and met with the rest.

"Neji, you're so wet." Ino said, pointing to his clothes.

Neji grumbled.

Shikamaru appeared and it seems that he was also wet, but not as wet as Neji.

"You're wet too? Troublesome"

"What shall we do now? Both of you are soaking wet!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Maybe we sure split up." Sasuke said, grabbing Sakura's hand.

Sakura blushed.

"I GET HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the female Hyuuga to him.

Hinata face turned as red as a tomato and looked down on the floor, fidgeting.

Neji glared at Naruto, emitting out killer intent.

Naruto placed his arms in front of him to defend himself.

"Wait Neji! Think about it! You'll get to spend quality time with Tenten!"

Neji calmed down. Tenten's cheeks were pink and she punched Naruto in the head.

"Who wants to be with him!"

Shikamaru squeezed his shirt, water dripping down.

"So it's settled then. I'll be with Ino."

Naruto grabbed hold of Hinata's hand and pulled her away.

"See you later!"

Hinata waved to the rest and followed the ramen lover.

"Let's go Sakura. I want to go to the Haunted Mansion."

Sakura nodded.

"Bye Tenten, Ino! Have fun!" Sakura said.

Both of them left.

"We might as well go to a shop to change their clothes." Ino said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Let's go then. I'll lead you guy since I'm the expert!"

The boys sighed. They hated shopping.

-

Sakura and Sasuke walked around the place, trying to look for the Haunted Mansion. Sakura looked at their hands and blushed.

"S-sasuke? You may let go of my hands."

Sasuke immediately let go, face turning pink

Sakura giggled and pointed to the building not far away from them.

"Here's the Haunted Mansion!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry! This is the end of the first bonus chapter! Sorry if it's a bit boring but please review! I am in need of reviews so badly! Remember, the 300th reviewer gets to choose a pairing for my one-shot!

_Bonus Chapter 2…_

_Sakura looked around the place. There were many plastic doll heads staring right at her and she could feel goose bumps on her arm. She was lost and he had no idea where she was! She walked down further and the air become colder. She sneezed and rubbed her arms to warm herself._

"_Sasuke! Where are you?"_

_There was no reply. _

_She heard footsteps._

"_AH!"_

_A figure appeared. The person was wearing a hoodie, in his hands were handkerchiefs._

_The figure moved forward._

_Sakura turned and ran. She tripped on a wire and fell. A hand touched her shoulder and she let out a blood-curling scream. The hand covered her nose and she stopped breathing. She felt herself losing consciousness and everything was spinning._

"_Help me, Sasuke…"_


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! I thought the last chapter, which was the bonus, is super sucky cause it was kind of rushed. But I love every single of the reviews :D

Anyways, remember that the 300th reviewer gets to choose a pairing for my first oneshot! Please continue reviewing and I love you guys!

I would like to thank:

Emo Vampire Princess Bella (I want to be your buddy), XxsasusakuxX, winrycherry101, Midori-chan94, lil'shinigami, cherryblossomsakura, VWaterlily, LoveIsMyHate, fleeting thought, sasusakufan2357, Mikomi-chan (candy floss is this fluffy sweet that can be bought at Theme parks and it's very soft and sticky), shikara1324, Universal Fighter, Aero-chama and JayJay-san, SakuraGaara, HoshikoK, Teera-Chan, liljapangrl03, Artsysmiles, kimiko77, Princess Zathura, duckygoesroarrr, dcnrfan, Frog-Wallet, Phantom's Bride, Why is th RUM always gone, FragileHeart, Misha Mitaku, DemonicAngel08, Dmeyer, blackrose, sakura9898,

THANK YOU SO MUCH! If I manage to get lots of reviews, the second BONUS chapter will be out soon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter 11

_Last chapter..._

_She trudged back to the kitchen and sighed. They are going to lose for sure. She took an apron from nowhere and put it on. She decided to practice cooking and cook the simplest thing. French fries. She took out all the ingredients and took the chopping board. She peeled the potato, occasionally injuring herself. Finished, she placed the potato onto the chopping board._

_Tenten cut the potato into thick pieces carefully. She accidentally cut her finger and blood oozed out. She let out a cry of pain._

_Neji ran towards her and took her finger to his mouth and began to suck it. Tenten was shocked and stood there looking at the Hyuuga. He stopped a few second later and took out a plaster out of his pocket and put it on her cut._

_Tenten pulled her finger away from the Hyuuga and turned away from him, slightly blushing._

_Neji blushed too. He turned his back and faced the door._

_Tenten turned to face the Hyuuga and took a step forward._

"_Why do you still like me?" she said. She inhaled deeply and asked._

"_What will you do, if I still like you?"_

_Neji felt his heart stop._

_--- ---_

He was speechless.

That particular sentence she just said, does she mean it? He swallowed a lump in his throat and licked his dry lips nervously.

"W-why do you ask me this kind of question?" he strained.

She made a pained expression, "Please, just tell me" she croaked.

His features fell and he felt a sharp pain in his heart. The wound was never healed. He put on a sad smile and looked at the girl affectionately.

"Why you asked? You're the one who became my first friend. You understand me well, you make me smile and the most important thing is that you were always by my side. The love you showered me as siblings changed me deeply, from them on my feelings developed and I found myself in love with you."

Tenten's eyes were prickling with hot tears, threatening to flow out. Her expression etched with sorrow as she untied the apron and dropped it on the floor.

"And no matter whether how you feel about me, I will always love you deeply. I will do anything to gain your trust."

She felt a dull, empty ache gnawing at her soul while trying to stop her tears. He always loves her since young, and she never knew. She felt her legs go weak and supported herself using the nearby wall.

"Just because of that kiss, it made us so far apart." Tenten said in a small and soft tone.

Neji's eyes shone with sadness. His eyes looked straight into her eyes. In a spur of a second, he felt lost in her eyes. He wanted her, to be his only.

"B-but Neji, even if I still love you, I'm not able to forgive you and myself. Will love find a way, Neji?" she said sadly.

"Love will find a way. Love will be the strongest, after the shooting stars. Maybe one day, we'll stand under the sky, wishing upon the shooting stars. I will always love you, I promise Tenten." Neji said as he gave a last look.

He walked out of the kitchen. Tenten's body wracked with convulsions of grief and landed on the floor.

Love... what a drag.

--- ---

Ino was inspecting the flowers in the garden until he came. She stood up and stretched a little.

"The flowers are really pretty aren't they?" Shikamaru asked as he picked up a rose. It was a pretty shade of pink and he passed it to Ino who tucked it to her hair. She smiled and walked towards the lilies.

His eyes sparkled in interest as she bent down. There was something peeking out of her jeans. He found himself staring at it intensely and stopped looking once she turned around.

"Why are you blushing?" Ino asked, feeling euphoric.

His face turned redder than before and turned to face the fences.

"The weather is rather hot today." Shikamaru said, spinning a lie.

"Oh really. Perhaps it is."

"Luckily she's blonde," he muttered softly. (A/N: No offense to blondes)

"What did you say?" she asked, her eyes wandering around the garden.

"Nothing."

"You better make sure or else I castrate you!"

He felt a huge lump in his throat. He swallowed his saliva hardly.

"Get back to the Mansion if you want. There's air-conditioning, it wasn't your first visit here."

Shikamaru placed both his hands behind his head and said," Oh yeah."

"And you said you have an IQ of 200."

"Shut up Ino. What a drag."

"I just wanted to see you baka." He thought as he walked away.

Are all blondes dense? (Referring to Ino and Naruto.)

--- ---

Hinata was walking towards the Uchiha's library when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a pair of emotionless eyes staring back at her.

His eyes were dull and his hair was not as nicely done. Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him to an isolated spot in the library. Neji frowned as Hinata looked at him. Her expression softened.

"What happened again Neji?"

Neji refused to say anything as his eyes fixed at the vase a few tables away. Hinata sighed.

"Please tell me Neji. I really want to help you and Tenten. Don't you want to salvage this situation?"

Neji glanced at his cousin, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"She's always confusing me. I-I don't even know whether she likes me or hate me. It seems like everything is in a mess."

Hinata frowned a little and let out a small smile.

"Maybe it's because she really doesn't know whether is she in love with you Neji or hate you. Or maybe part of her still loves you but she doesn't want to admit it."

Neji closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. His heart is still aching.

"Hinata, you know I still love Tenten right? But why doesn't she forgive me?"

"Perhaps, that incident a few years ago inflicted pain on her that maybe she thinks that it was her fault."

"So did that incident gave her a trauma?" Neji asked, concerned.

"There's a chance Neji. If you want her condition to improve, you're the only one who can help her now."

Neji lowered his head.

"I'm the one who caused her this much pain. Can I really help her?"

Hinata patted his shoulder.

"Stop degrading yourself Neji! Where's the oh-so proud Hyuuga that I know!"

Neji smiled and nodded.

"By the way Hinata, I have a flavor to ask."

"Name it!"

"Teach Tenten to cook. She needs it badly."

--- ---

Tenten heard a knock on the door. She looked at the mirror to check that her eyes were not red and opened the door.

"Hey Tenten! Want to have a go in the kitchen?" Hinata asked, lifting up a cookbook.

Tenten fidgeted. She's going to find out how lousy she is and that's not going to happen.

"It's okay Hinata. I'll be fine here." Tenten said, pointing to her beloved laptop.

"Just come Tenten!" Hinata said as she dragged her out of the room.

-

Tenten put on the apron reluctantly after being threatened by the so-called innocent Hinata. She was wearing a green apron while Hinata's apron was pink in color.

"Let's get started!" Hinata said as she flipped through the cookbook.

"Hmm. How about some spaghetti Italian?" Hinata said.

Tenten's eyes widened in happiness. The thought of cooking her favourite dish by herself was awesome. But there is a problem though. How can she cook it without injuring herself and start a fire?

"Hehe. Do you think it's okay? What if I start a fire? Or I chop my finger off?" Tenten asked, as face grows haggard with worry.

Hinata let out a smile.

"I'm here with you to help you Tenten! We'll win together!"

Tenten smiled for a few seconds but her smile faltered.

"But you guys are good at cooking except me. I'm scared that I pull you guys down," she said in a grim expression.

"Tenten, we'll lose together and win together! We're friends! Believe in yourself!" Hinata said as she hugged her friend.

"I never had the thought of winning without you."

Tenten's trembling hands grabbed the cookbook tightly. She let out a true smile and said.

"Let's do it!"

-

"Okay the preparation will take at least 20 minutes. Cooking time will take about an hour so total it will take 1 hour and 20 minutes." Hinata instructed.

The two girls have taken out everything they need and placed it on the long table.

INGREDIENTS

1/2 pound Italian sausage

4 (6.5 ounce) cans tomato sauce

1 (14.5 ounce) can diced tomatoes

2 bay leaves

1 teaspoon Italian seasoning

1/2 teaspoon garlic powder

1 teaspoon dried basil

1 teaspoon dried oregano

salt and pepper to taste

1 (8 ounce) package spaghetti

"So there will be changes for some of the ingredients. There is some freshly squeezed tomato sauce in the refrigerator that we'll be using. Also, we will be using fresh tomatoes and diced it by ourselves." Hinata said as she took it out.

Tenten looked in awe at the fresh ingredients. She felt her stomach rumbling.

Tenten washed her hands with soap and took the huge Italian sausage. She took a skillet (frying pan) and put some oil and spread it. Hinata gave an approving nod. Tenten cut the sausage into thick but small pieces and put it into a metal bowl.

The brown-haired woman placed the skillet properly and on the fire. The oil started to boil and bubbles appeared. Her face turned chalky as her shaking her grabbed the bowl of sausages. She carefully dumped it to the skillet and a few drops of oil splattered out.

Her face turned back to the normal shade of red and fried it over medium heat. Hinata patted her shoulder and instructed her to dice the tomatoes first.

After dicing the tomatoes, Tenten switched the fire off and drained the oil away and put it at a side. Immediately, she took the large saucepan and placed it with care.

"In a large saucepan over medium heat, combine tomato sauce, diced tomatoes, bay leaves, Italian seasoning, garlic powder, basil, oregano, salt, pepper and Italian sausage; mix well." Tenten said aloud.

She turned the fire to medium heat as said and poured in the tomato sauce. Just as the sauce begins to bubble, she put it the diced tomatoes, bay leaves, Italian seasoning, garlic powder, basil, oregano, salt, pepper and the sausage. She mixed it well but suddenly, some of the sauce together will some of the ingredients spilled. Tenten felt a knot in her stomach.

"We'll deal with that later Tenten! Pay attention!" Hinata said.

Tenten nodded and continued mixing. Minutes later, she stopped mixing and turned it to medium-low heat, leaving it there to simmer.

She took a big pot with salt and boiled it. Next, the water boiled and she added the spaghetti package. She cooked it for about 8 to 10 minutes.

Soon, everything was done. The kitchen was sparkling clean and Tenten divided the spaghetti and poured the sauce over it. Though the sausages and tomatoes are burned, it tasted pretty good.

The four good buddies sat together and started eating with smiles on their faces.

Tenten was the happiest of all. Her spaghetti turned out okay and she had not chopped off her finger nor starting a fire. She had a small cut on her finger and a burn on her thumb. Other than that, she was better than ever!

She was prepared for the next competition.

--- ---

"Welcome to the third competition for the selection of the QUEENS!" Neji said. The audience cheered loudly and Neji raised his hand to silent the excited audience.

"As everybody knows, the third competition will be cooking and our theme for this cooking competition is Italian. As said, these few candidates will be cooking for us, the judges. I'm sure we're very excited to have a taste of their culinary skills. So we will ask the girls to come up to the stage!"

The audience roared and the 20 candidates appeared. Everybody screamed and the girls walked to their respectful small 'kitchen'. There were many fanciful pots, skillets and saucepans you name it! Many refrigerators surrounded the platform/stage.

"In each refrigerator will be ingredients that each of you, the candidates, had asked for. So please be careful as the ingredients you need are limited. When I say start, you may begin. START!"

Tenten's POV

I smiled to myself as I washed my hands. I dried my hands using a dry cloth and started on my masterpiece. Ever since that day, I have been training for it. My skills improved rapidly and Hinata praised me many times.

I took the skillet and took some oil and pour it and spread it to all corners. I rushed to the refrigerators nearest to me. I grabbed all the ingredients I need and placed it on the table. I cut up the sausages to fine pieces and on the fire to medium heat and placed the skillet above it. After the oil started to boil, I empty the bowl of sausages onto the skillet and starting frying it.

Next, I drained the oil and left it in a corner to prevent it from getting cold and started dicing the tomatoes carefully. Everybody is given 2 whole hours to complete her dish.

I took out the large saucepan and put it on the fire and turned it to medium heat and poured the tomato sauce and it began to get heated up. Soon, it began to bubble and poured the whole lot of ingredients carefully and mixed well to ensure that the sauce will end up nice. I turned it to medium-low heat to simmer for 1 hour.

I took the pot and filled it with slightly salted water and boiled it over the fire. After boiled, I added the spaghetti noodles and mixed it to let it soften.

It should be done in about 8-10 minutes.

-

Hinata's POV

I hope Tenten will be okay. I looked at the list of ingredients on the piece of small paper.

INGREDIENTS

10 ounces fresh mushrooms, coarsely chopped

1/4 cup finely chopped onion

1/4 cup butter

1/2 cup dry bread crumbs

2 tablespoons grated Parmesan cheese

1/4 teaspoon salt

1/4 teaspoon black pepper

4 ounces shredded sharp Cheddar cheese

1 (8 ounce) container herb and garlic flavored cream cheese, softened

4 eggs

1 dash hot pepper sauce

1 cup cooked ham, diced

1 tablespoon chopped fresh parsley

I grabbed the ingredients from the refrigerator and settled down. I took the clean chopping board and chopped the fresh mushrooms. I put that away and started chopping onions enough for ¼ cup. Next I cup the butter and placed it inside the cup and pour some dry bread cups into half a cup. I took the tablespoon and scooped up two spoons of grated Parmesan cheese. Next some salt and black pepper followed by 4 ounces shredded sharp cheddar cheese. 1 container herb and garlic flavored cream cheese readied. I took out four eggs and placed them carefully, trying to placed the carefully on the bowl. A das

Then I preheat the oven to 375 degrees F. Then in a medium pan, sauté mushrooms and onion in 3 1/2 tablespoons of the butter until just tender, about 5 minutes. Stir in the breadcrumbs, Parmesan, salt and pepper. Hmm. It looks kind of cool!

I then butter the bottom and sides of a 10-inch deep-dish pie pan with the remaining butter. I press mushroom mixture into pan evenly on bottom and sides. I sprinkle shredded cheese over the mushrooms and let out a smile.

I left it here and took the blender and plugged it into a switch. In a blender, I beat together cream cheese, eggs and hot pepper sauce until well incorporated. I stirred in diced ham. Next, I pour over the shredded cheese. Now I have to bake 30 minutes or until set in center. Last but not least, garnish with fresh chopped parsley.

-

Ino POV

INGREDIENTS

3 eggs, lightly beaten

3 tablespoons milk

1 1/2 cups Italian seasoned bread crumbs

1/2 cup grated Parmesan cheese

2 tablespoons dried parsley

2 tablespoons olive oil

4 cloves garlic, peeled and chopped

4 pork chops

Actually, this Italian breaded pork chops sounds really good. I feel like pigging out now. Gosh.

I took the ingredients like the rest and placed them neatly. I took three eggsand make sure there were no cracks. I prepared a tablespoon for the milk and 1½ cups of Italian seasoned breadcrumbs and ½ cup grated Parmesan cheese. And of course the four pork chops!

I preheated the oven to 325 degrees F. To the next step, in a small bowl, I beat together the eggs and milk. In a separate small bowl, I mix the breadcrumbs, Parmesan cheese, and parsley. I heated the olive oil in a large, ovenproof skillet over medium heat. Stirring in the garlic, I focus my attention at the garlic. Once it turned brown, I remove the garlic, reserving for other uses.

I dipped each pork chop into the egg mixture, then into the breadcrumb mixture, trying my best to coat evenly. I placed coated pork chops in the skillet, and brown about 5 minutes on each side.

The last step was to place the skillet and pork chops in the preheated oven, and cook 25 minutes, or to an internal temperature of 160 degrees F (70 degrees C). I wiped my sweaty forehead and glanced at Sakura.

-

Sakura POV

Ooh! I could feel Sasuke staring at me. Did I embarrass myself already? I better start preparing!

What I am doing is this creamy chicken lasagna that I tried at this local restaurant. It was so nice that I may consider trading my chibi Sasuke doll for huge creamy chicken lasagna. If I have one of them that Karin sells. I bet Sasuke would be freaked out.

Okay, here are the ingredients.

3 skinless, boneless chicken breast halves

6 uncooked lasagna noodles

1 cube chicken bouillon

1/4 cup hot water

1 (8 ounce) package cream cheese, softened

2 cups shredded mozzarella cheese

1 (26 ounce) jar spaghetti sauce

I looked at all the ingredients and saw the spaghetti sauce jar. My eyes widened at the sight of the name! It was the brand of spaghetti sauce that costs a few hundreds, one of the best!

I took the 3 skinless, boneless chicken breast halves and the lasagna noodles. I placed it down on the table and grabbed the rest of the ingredients hastily.

I took the large pot of lightly salted water to a boil. I started cooking lasagna noodles for about 8 to 10 minutes. After that I had to drain, rinse with cold water, and set aside.

Meanwhile, I placed the chicken in a saucepan with enough water to cover, and bring to a boil. After cooking for 20 minutes, it was no longer pink and the juices ran cleared. I removed from the saucepan, and shred it. I preheated the oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Next is to dissolve the bouillon cube in hot water. In a large bowl, mix the chicken with the bouillon, cream cheese, and 1 cup mozzarella cheese. Done!

I will then spread 1/3 of spaghetti sauce in the bottom of a 9x13 inch-baking dish. I covered with the chicken mixture, and top with 3 lasagna noodles; repeat. I topped with remaining sauce, and sprinkle with remaining mozzarella cheese. I sent it to the oven to bake for 45 minutes.

--- ---

Soon, the two hours passed and everybody was asked to stop. They presented their food on a humongous table, face plastered with a smile. The judges stood up and walked towards the table.

After half an hour, they finally reached the four good friends food. They seemed excited. Sasuke picked up a fork and started trying. He poked through the cheesy lasagna and a srong aroma drifted to his nose. He chewed it softly, enjoying the taste of the chicken, noodle, cheese and tomato. He loves tomatoes.

Shikamaru took a fork and knife and started cutting Ino's breaded pork chops. He cut a small piece and ate it. He had a dreamy smile on his face and began cutting more. He placed the fork on the table and used the fork to eat.

Naruto jumped happily to Hinata and took his fork and eyed greedily at the mushroom-crusted ham and cheese pie. He poked through the soft layer and started eating quickly. As though within seconds, everything was gone. Hinata sweat dropped and looked at the boy licking his fork.

Last by not least was Tenten. Neji took his fork and spoon. He scooped up some sauce and ate it. He had some of the noodles and he licked his lips.

They returned to their tables and they discussed. A while later, Naruto took the microphone.

"We the judges had finally decided the winning group. Everybody is given marks and the group with the most marks will win. So today's winner is KARIN!"

Karin let out a scream and jumped around. She gave the four girls a I-won-and-you-lose-smirk.

Tenten frowned and her tears started to prick her eyes. It was all her fault! She dragged them down.

"Excuse me! Naruto made a mistake and said the wrong group. Karin's team came in third."

Karin let out a shocked expression and anger surged through her veins. She glared at the blond boy with venom.

"The real winner for today is... SAKURA's group!" Neji yelled.

The audience cheered loudly and the girls jumped in delight. They started hugging each other in joy. Sasuke smiled at the sight of Sakura's smile. He looked up and saw a tall man staring at him. His eyes flashed red and he left the stage.

-

"Why are you still here?"

"That's not the point little brother. The punch you gave me, it hurts like hell."

"Tell me. Are you after her?"

Itachi smirked.

"That depends. After all, you will never end up with her. You like her, don't you?"

Sasuke clutched his hands tightly.

"What if I do? There's nothing you can do!"

"How about the girl? That girl that you used to love? Have she disappeared from your heart completely?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned back. His eyes flashed red.

"She's dead."

Itachi rose from his seat and stared at his brother.

"Who was the one who caused her to die?"

Sasuke clenched his fist and punched the wall.

"She had an accident that's all I know!"

Itachi smirked. "Her brother is here to find you for revenge. He would kill you foolish brother. Or someone closed to you."

"I-is he talking about Sakura?" he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end of this chapter! Please review! The 300th reviewer will get to choose a pairing for my one-shot. I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes! I'm sorry and thank you Frog-Wallet for correcting me on my other story! PLEASE REVIEW!

_Next Chapter..._

_His eyes were blazing murderously as he walked around the school unnoticed. He strolled down, his eyes searching frantically for something, or someone. His ears picked up a voice and he walked towards the room._

_His eyes widened at the sight of pink hair and he smirked maliciously._

"_Just you wait Uchiha Sasuke! For causing the death of my sister..."_


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Heys. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. It's like 303 reviews already. I am so happy! Please continue reviewing yeah! Also the 300th reviewer is Frog-Waller so he/she will choose a pairing for my one-shot! Yosh! Please review and read and the 340th reviewer gets to know the ending of the second BONUS chapter because he/she will be helping me to do something. So keep reviewing!

I would like to thank the following people:

Princess Zathura(you will have to read on!), narutoalicefan, Anon, Frog-Wallet(love you a lot!), sakura ten'nyo, SeyWho, Artsysmiles, SnowCharms, Misha Mitaku, xCats4everx(The food made me drool :D), hArukigirlZ, LoveIsMyHate(Thank you!), kimoko77, Shinobi of life, one2bLoved, winrycherry101, BubLe GuM cHeRrY, Mariegurl, HoshikoK, SakuraGaara,Naruto8ramen, Teera-Chan, VWaterlily, Tip Of The Top Hat(Yeah, there are suppose to be good at almost everything :D), YinYangTwin1, Rae Ahn Mae, Sora no Aoi, lil'shinigami, Phantom's Bride, Universal Fighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter 12

_Last chapter..._

"_Why are you still here?"_

"_That's not the point little brother. The punch you gave me, it hurts like hell."_

"_Tell me. Are you after her?"_

_Itachi smirked._

"_That depends. After all, you will never end up with her. You like her, don't you?"_

_Sasuke clutched his hands tightly._

"_What if I do? There's nothing you can do!"_

"_How about the girl? That girl that you used to love? Have she disappeared from your heart completely?"_

_Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned back. His eyes flashed red._

"_She's dead."_

_Itachi rose from his seat and stared at his brother._

"_Who was the one who caused her to die?"_

_Sasuke clenched his fist and punched the wall._

"_She had an accident that's all I know!"_

_Itachi smirked. "Her brother is here to find you for revenge. He would kill you foolish brother. Or someone closed to you."_

"_I-is he talking about Sakura?" he thought._

--- ---

"How do you know about this Itachi?" Sasuke asked. The air thickens with anguish.

Itachi chuckled. "I have so many worms under my command. Just a flick of a finger, anything can be done."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You came to see me, just because of this?" he spat out.

"Of course my dear little brother. After all, he was the one who came to me and requested for my assistance."

Sasuke's veins in the neck stood out in livid ridges. "Y-you, told him about Sakura didn't you?"

"Perhaps, I might have mention about her. My memory is failing me."

Sasuke rushed towards him, his hands ready to land a hard punch on his jaw. Itachi smirked and grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. His lips curled in disgust as he shoved his brother to the ground. His fingers lingered at Sasuke's neck and circled around the tattoo.

"Maybe, it was just plain bad luck you are my brother."

Itachi stood up and kicked Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke winced in pain and struggled to get up properly. Itachi punched him and he landed on the ground hardly.

Sasuke gave a scorching look at his brother. He stood up slowly and leaned against the wall. One of his eyes was closed as he panted. He wiped his forehead and gave a monstrous glare.

"Don't you dare to hurt her in any way! She's innocent! I don't like her! She's just an annoying pest that hates me too. You know nothing!" he spoke in a strangled tone.

Itachi smirked and took out a small recorder from his pocket. He pressed the rewind button.

"_**That depends. After all, you will never end up with her. You like her, don't you?"**_

_**Sasuke clutched his hands tightly.**_

"_**What if I do? There's nothing you can do!"**_

Sasuke clenched his hands tightly till his knuckles turned white. He lowered his head, his bangs covered his face. His eyes were full of emotions, guilt, sadness, anger and fear.

"Why? Why do you want to do this to me?" Sasuke spoke softly.

An amused smile appeared on his face. "I loved to see you miserable. See you begging for help, it makes me want to laugh!"

"I will not beg!" Sasuke shouted and ran towards Itachi, his clenched fists prepared themselves to land punches on his sickening face. Itachi dodged the incoming punches and grabbed both of his hands. Without hesitation, he pinned him to the wall.

"Bye little foolish brother. Your women, they didn't have a good enjoyable life eh?" He let go and gave a last kick.

Itachi smirked and slammed the door hard.

-

Sakura looked around the place to search for that Uchiha. Almost everybody left; half of the candidates were gone. But, what did she have a lingering feeling in her heart that she wanted to see? Was it Sasuke? She tried her best to shake that feeling away.

"Damn that Uchiha! He must have done something to me!" Sakura thought angrily. Her hand rested on her chest and she felt a heartbeat racing.

**Thump**

**Thump thump**

**Thump thump thump**

Sakura started doing breathing exercises and calmed herself.

"Hey! Anybody saw teme?" Naruto asked, dialing Sasuke's number. He made it on speaker so everybody could hear.

There was no response. Everybody started to worry and panic. "Neji! Naruto! I think we should bring the girls back first." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino! Please follow Naruto and me. Shikamaru will start searching." Neji said as he opened the main doors.

"N-neji! I think I want to help too!" Sakura said as she took out her handphone.

"I'll call you later! Really sorry!" Sakura shouted as she ran out using the main doors.

The group stared in shock. Did something happen between the two that they should know?

-

Sakura raced past the corridors, looking around anxiously. What if Itachi's back and wants to hurt Sasuke? Her grip on her phone tightened and she started running faster. Slowly, her sides began to hurt and she slowed down a lot. Her eyes wandered over the place and she saw the music room. The light is still on! Her hand turned the doorknob and she rushed in.

Sasuke glanced at the woman in front of him. Pink hair? Sakura! He tried to stand up and was hit by Sakura's body. His eyes widened in shock as the pink haired girl continued hugging him. He wrapped his hands around the girl and patted her silky hair.

"Sasuke... Itachi was here, wasn't he?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a moment and sighed. He gave a small nod and let go of his hands. Sakura blushed and sat down, next to Sasuke.

"Why did he come? Is he here to harm me?" Sakura asked her head lowered.

"No. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'll protect you Sakura, I never let anybody get hurt again. But please promise me to never be alone. Just promise me. Danger's lurking and you never know what will happen. Make sure they is someone near you who can see and hear you okay?"

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes. His eyes were full of fear and panic. His eyebrows were furrowed and the grip of his hand on Sakura's hand was tightening every second. She placed her hand on top of Sasuke's and strokes it.

"I'll be okay Sasuke. But, please tell me everything next time. I know you're hiding some details from me. Cause, you can trust me." Sakura said in a gentle voice.

"I will, someday when time is right. Please, don't tell anybody about this."

Sakura nodded. "Let's go! The rest must be anxious!"

He smiled.

--- ---

"Teme! Where were you!" Naruto shouted angrily as the Uchiha boarded the limousine. He had no expression and stared out of the window.

Just now, Sakura hugged him. He replayed the scene is his mind. His cheeks reddened and he closed his eyes. Her luscious lips looked so tempting. He shook his head rapidly. HER LIPS DOES NOT LOOK TEMPTING. He repeated that line over and over again. He turned his head and saw Sakura. She had just reapply lip-gloss on her lips. It looks so shiny...

Sasuke turned away. HE MUST NOT LOOK. Damn lip-gloss. Stupid lips. His hormones must be raging right now. Just because of one bloody hug and now what? But he could not stop pondering about what Itachi said. Someone was after her. Who? He never know that **she** had a brother.

Her death was not his fault.

It was never his fault at the start.

--- ---

"Sugoi! The dinner's lovely!" Sakura exclaimed as she poke through the medium-well done tenderloin steak. Juices started to leak out and mixed with the gravy. Man, it looks delicious.

"Well said. This is done by one of the finest chefs in the world." Neji said as he took another bite.

Karin looked at it in disgust. "If I finish this off, I'll gain weight. Disgusting."

Sasuke glared at the red headed woman and she swallowed hardly.

"I-I think that maybe beef is good for your health." Karin said. She began slicing quickly.

She pretended to eat with relish and smiled at Sasuke. He ignored her and continued eating. She pouted and started sending 'electric sparks' to him, causing goose bumps to appear on his arms. Naruto started to giggle and pointed to Karin. Sakura looked in disgust and continued with her dinner. Perhaps she could finish this up quickly and leave before she pukes.

Suddenly, Shikamaru stood up. Everybody stared at him. He cleared his throat and said.

"The next competition will be held at the school's sports stadium. In your groups, you will be competing with each other in various kinds of competitions. So please be prepare. The next competition will be held on the next Thursday."

Sakura smirked. Sports, that's her specialty.

--- ---

Sasuke lied on his bed and closed his eyes. His eyes roamed around the wall and landed on the photo next to the bed. The photo of her and him together at the Eiffel Tower brought back memories that should be forgotten. He closed his eyes. Lots of things happened today.

_His eyes were blazing murderously as he walked around the school unnoticed. He strolled down, his eyes searching frantically for something, or someone. His ears picked up a voice and he walked towards the room._

_His eyes widened at the sight of pink hair and he smirked maliciously._

"_Just you wait Uchiha Sasuke! For causing the death of my sister..."_

_He pulled out a dagger and entered the room. Sakura was packing her bag and turned around when she saw a shadow. She screamed and blood splattered everywhere._

He woke up, sweat covering his entire body. His hands grabbed his hand and his eyes flashed red.

"It's just a nightmare. Not reality."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It ends here! Sorry for the short chapter. It's Chinese New Year and I am really busy! My mother keeping me on a tight leash and does not allow me to use the computer that often. So really sorry! Frog-Wallet! Please tell me your pairing that you want me to write.

Sasuke/Sakura

Naruto/Hinata

Neji/Tenten

Shikamaru/Ino

Anyways, please review although it's short. I promise to make the next chapter longer than this! PLEASE REVIEW!

_Next chapter..._

_The tall red headed boy walked into the school. His eyes are cold and murderous. He wore a black hoodie and jeans that touches the floor. He looked around the school and approaches the sports stadium. A dark aura enveloped him and he stared at the candidates on the stage. Something caught his eye. Pink._

_Revenge, it's coming sooner than expected._

T


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello. I actually decided to delete that chapter and redo since there was so little reviews D: Kind of sad and depressed. But part of it was my fault since the no. of words were little. Hope that the oneshot will be out soon. Really super sorry for the late update due to the lack of reviews and my common tests. If there's very little reviews, probably there will not be any sequel. Sigh, I actually have a pretty nice idea for the sequel. So if you really want a sequel, please review.

If I get more than 30 reviews, I will update. I am feeling down due to the lack of supporters. Maybe I should stop crapping.

THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! LOVE YOU GUYS!

Also, I changed this story's name to Love will pull us together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter 13

_Last Chapter..._

_Sasuke lied on his bed and closed his eyes. His eyes roamed around the wall and landed on the photo next to the bed. The photo of her and him together at the Eiffel Tower brought back memories that should be forgotten. He closed his eyes. Lots of things happened today._

_His eyes were blazing murderously as he walked around the school unnoticed. He strolled down, his eyes searching frantically for something, or someone. His ears picked up a voice and he walked towards the room._

_His eyes widened at the sight of pink hair and he smirked maliciously._

"_Just you wait Uchiha Sasuke! For causing the death of my sister..."_

_He pulled out a dagger and entered the room. Sakura was packing her bag and turned around when she saw a shadow. She screamed and blood splattered everywhere._

_He woke up, sweat covering his entire body. His hands grabbed his hand and his eyes flashed red._

"_It's just a nightmare. Not reality."_

_--- ---_

What an ass of a morning. First thing in the morning and he gets to see her. He grabbed the photo off the table and he it into the dustbin with an irritated sigh and stomped his way to the specially designed bathroom. He glanced at the mirror and saw the reflection of a familiar pink haired person. He rubbed his bleary eyes and stared back. Nothing, just his weary but good-looking reflection of himself. Maybe he has been thinking too much this few days.

He turned on the tap but nothing came out. He turned it off and turned it back on but nothing happened. He banged the tap impatiently, causing water to sprout out of the tap. Instantly, he was dripping wet and he let out a curse. He took off his out his clothes and decided to bath. Without pressing the heater button, he drenched himself with cold water causing him so scream, not manly but girly. He turned it off and pressed the heater button.

This isn't a good start for the day. Please don't make the day worse.

This is the first time that an Uchiha begs. That won't be the last.

--- ---

Peace and quiet when he entered the limo alone by himself. A nice cup of hot coffee and a football magazine with no sound no music and no Naruto.

He felt a quick rush of air as the door of the limo opened. He looked at the intruder and saw the group smiling at him. They greeted him as they entered. An annoyed look appeared on his face and he checked his watch. They are twenty minutes earlier than usual. No more peaceful twenty minutes to himself.

"HEY TEME!" Naruto shouted at his ear. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. The voice was too loud and he looked away from his best friend to the girl in front of him. She did not put any makeup and she had natural beauty. Her luscious lips, emerald eyes, sigh.

His hormones are up to it again.

Puberty.

-

He entered the school gates in a cool manner, trying not to tarnish his reputation in front of the whole school population. He closed his eyes and walked through the corridors, the girls surrounding him fainted due to his sexiness and coolness. He opened his deep black eyes and stared at the half-empty classroom. He smirked and made his way to his favorite pink haired friend and sat next to her.

The girl ignored him and continued chatting with his friends. He had forgotten that she was not able to fall for that and sat down quietly, looking out of the window. Perhaps, he would find her weakness one day. Maybe he would.

--- ---

_Today is the day_

_The worst day of my life_

_You're so content it hurts me_

_I don't know why_

_The cost of misery_

_Is at an all time high_

_I keep it hidden_

_Close to the surface in sight_

_**He opened the bottle of beer and poured into a chipped glass. Without noticing, he brought it to his lips and drank the liquid. The sharp glass made a cut on his lips and he cried in pain. In anger, he threw the glass to the wall and it shattered to a million sharp pieces.**_

_I'm learning to fall_

_I can't hardly breathe_

_When I'm going down don't worry about me_

_Don't try this at home_

_You said you don't see_

_I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me_

_**He staggered across the room in a drunken mode. His bloody red hair was stained with alcohol and he sat on the floor. He turned around and grabbed the magazine nearest to him. The cover page was that damn Uchiha with... her. Her short brown hair looked cute on her as she latched herself on to Sasuke.**_

_Could you be with him?_

_Or was it just a lie?_

_He doesn't catch you like I do_

_And you don't know why_

_You change your clothes and your hair_

_But I can't change your mind_

_Oh, I'm uninvited_

_So unrequited now_

_**She was his stepsister that always made his life better. When she was out on a vacation, she met the Uchiha and began to go out together. Thus, time spent with him decreases each day and they began to not see each other for weeks. Suddenly, she was found dead after the overdose of pills.**_

_Words screaming in my head_

_Why did you leave?_

_And I can't stop dreaming_

_Watching you and him_

_When it should have been_

_It should have been me_

_**Sadness and fury engulfed him and he roared in anger. He threw the magazine and took out a dagger from his pocket. And slashed himself in the near the wrist. Blood dripped over the place and closed his eyes. Unrequited love...**_

_Today is the day_

_The worst day of my life_

_I'm learning to fall_

_I can't hardly breathe_

_When I'm going down don't worry about me_

_Don't try this at home_

_You said you don't see_

_I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me_

_**He stood up and supported himself using the wall and dialed a number and waited for the person to answer.**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

"_**Hello? This is Uchiha Itachi."**_

"_**Uchiha, it's me."**_

"_**Sabaku Gaara... What about it?"**_

"_**Give me the address... I want to seek revenge."**_

"_**Bloodthirsty again?"**_

"_**Tell me."**_

"_**I doubt you can enter the Mansion. Security's tight."**_

_**He paused.**_

"_**What about the school?"**_

"_**Hideaki High."**_

_**He put the phone and took out the file in his bag. He unfolded the piece of paper.**_

"_**Haruno...Sakura?"**_

_Whoa (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)_

_(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)_

_Tell me that you know, it should have been me)_

_Whoa (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)_

_I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me_

_Whoa (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)_

_(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)_

_Tell me that you know, it should have been me_

_Whoa (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)_

_I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me_

_**He smirked and let out an evil chuckle that echoed around the small apartment. His knife was stained with his blood. He licked it off and licked his lips.**_

_**Because the next time he use this knife...**_

_**Will be stained with a Haruno's blood.**_

_--- --- _

Sakura looked out of the window and let out a sigh. It was Mathematics and she had completed her work. Man, she was tired. She looked around the class and seems like she was the only one who completed her work other than the Uchiha who was listening to his ipod nano.

She rolled her eyes due to the loudness of the music and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a hand crawling up her back and groaned in annoyance. His skilled hands played with her soft pink hair and brought it to his nose and took in the strawberry scent. She nudged him and he stopped.

"Don't you like this Sakura?" he said huskily, and snuggled to her.

"Stop that. Later Karin will see that and complain like what a bitch does. Get off me."

"Don't be like that cherry blossom." He continued snuggling.

Sakura felt her muscles tensing. She closed her eyes and slammed the Uchiha off using her elbow. He fell off the chair and everybody turned to look at the scene. His hands crept up his nose and saw red liquid dripping out.

Bloody hell.

-

"Thank you" Sasuke said as the nurse walked out of the room.

Sakura started laughing and Sasuke glared back in return. He made an irritated sound, which sounds like a cross of a snort and a 'hn'.

"It was your fault. I asked you to back off but you didn't." Sakura said in an angelic manner.

The bleeding has stopped but his nose still hurts a little. He touched his nose gently and said.

"I'll get you for this."

"Oh, I'm scared... Save me Mr. Smuggles!"

Life has officially gone wrong.

--- ---

Tenten cleared her table quickly and took her bag. She left the room and mixed with the crowd. She let out a sigh of relief but suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw a tired Neji. His face was pale and lips were not as rosy as usual.

Tenten stopped in her tracks. Both of them stared at each other and people continued walking by.

"W-what do you want?" Tenten asked as she stared blankly at the gorgeous boy in front of her.

"I wanted to talk you about us."

Tenten's eyes turned blank with no emotion.

"The rooftop. Now."

She turned back and walked up the stairs. Her heart seems to be beating faster than ever.

It's harder to hide her emotions now.

-

She closed the door and stood face to face. The gentle breeze became rougher and her hair tie flew away, causing her hair to be let down. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and glanced at the boy.

"Do you think that there's a chance of us, getting back together?" Neji asked.

Tenten's mouth felt dry and her fists were clenched.

"I'm not sure if I could forget the past. My trauma."

"What if I could heal you back to the way you used to be?"

Tenten did not know what to reply him.

"But, will you do that? Will you?"

"You know I love you. And, I'm the one who could help you Tenten."

"But, it might be a waste of time! There's a chance that it won't work!"

Neji grabbed hold of her wrists.

"I know my love for you is true and strong. I believe that love will pull us together."

Tears pricked her eyes and she felt lost.

"But, I'm still confused and I don't believe that it will work out."

"Do you have any faith in my love? Can't you see I love you since young?"

Her mind was suddenly flooded with memories. It was always Neji and her together, holding hands at time. Sometimes Neji would pinch her cheeks and smile at her.

Tears flowed down and rolled off her cheeks. She let out a smile and said.

"I won't guarantee anything."

They leaned in and hugged each other.

--- ---

"Just a few more days to the competition" Sakura thought. She stretched herself and cursed at the sun's glare. She looked at the long stretch of track.

She took out a list and checked over.

100m- Tenten

200m- Ino

Long distance run (3.3km)- Sakura

Relay 4 x 100m- the four of them

Inline Skating (4 x 100m)- Hinata

It was pretty short but it does not matter anyway. She glanced around. Nobody was there and apparently, the rest of the girls had not arrived yet. She stretched herself and jogged on the spot.

She's sure that they will stand a higher chance in winning this competition.

-

The day of the competition had arrived. The four girls walked out of the limo and into the school with their sport bags with them. They entered their private changing room.

"Today's the big sports competition day." Tenten commented.

"We'll do better than ever with Sakura new rocking mad skills with us!" Ino added, stripping off her shirt and skirt.

Hinata nodded. "We all are going to rock!"

The girls quickly changed and did their stretches and warm-ups. With a determined look plastered on each and everybody's face, they walked to the stadium clad in their sporty outfit.

--- ---

The girls look at disgust when Karin and her cronies stepped into the stadium. They were clad in tiny pieces of thin cloth that look like they will be torn in one single swipe of the hand. Their shorts were tight and small, revealing large portion of their ass.

The males could only look with sex-crazed looks while the female looked disgusted at the sight of them. Sluts.

The school population filled the stadium and the KINGS began to settle down.

"Welcome back to the QUEENS competition baby!" Naruto shouted to the microphone.

The audience cheered wildly and he continued.

"It's already the forth one already! As you know, the previous winners were Sakura's group! Will they win again this time round? Better buck up other groups!"

Naruto smiled.

"Let the competition begin!"

--- ---

The tall red headed boy walked into the school. His eyes are cold and murderous. He wore a black hoodie and jeans that touches the floor. He looked around the school and approaches the sports stadium. A dark aura enveloped him and he stared at the candidates on the stage. Something caught his eye. Pink.

Revenge, it's coming sooner than expected.

He settled down on one of the vacant seats at the back and glared murderously at the Uchiha who seemed tense. His eyes went back to the stage and looked at her again.

She was pretty, maybe prettier than her. Her pink hair must be her prominent feature other than her eyes. He felt bloodthirsty again and chuckled.

Though he likes stabbing her with a dagger, there are other ways to take revenge. Torture sounds good and creative.

It would be a waste for such a beauty to not get tortured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF THIS CHAPTER!

Gaara is a bit dark in this story yeah. It's getting exciting after the appearance of Gaara. So please continue reviewing. I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS I HAVE 30 OVER REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!

_Next chapter..._

_She shrieked as she got punched on the face and she tumbled down._

"_J-just who are you?"_

_He let out a murderous smile and licked his lips._

"_Sabaku Gaara, the step-brother of Sasuke's ex-girlfriend..."_


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello to you. Sorry for the late chapter. I really have no motivation nowadays. Really sorry. And I am proud to say that I got over 30 reviews for the previous chapter. Thanks for cooperating with me. So I would want to get at least 40 reviews. So those who reviewed before or those who just read my story could you please review. I REALLY BIG THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME ALL THE WAY!

I got my tablet pc :D

I would like to thank:

ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. SORRY THE REVIEWS WERE MESSED UP SO I CAN'T TYPE DOWN THE NAMES WHO REVIEWED.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Envelope- Chapter 14

This chapter is dedicated to my new buddy in Fanfiction, xX-celestial-dreams-Xx.

_Last Chapter…_

_--- __---_

SAKURA's POV

The strong rays of the sun shone mercilessly on me as I wiped my forehead gently with a soft towel provided and opened the cap of the water bottle without any effort. Immediately, I gulped the contents of the water within seconds and I sighed as I finished the last drop of water. I stood up from my seat and approached one of the helpers to request for another bottle. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my fist. I stumbled and ended up behind the service tent.

I rubbed my wrists in annoyance and felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I tucked my bangs away from my face and looked up at the KINGS leader.

"What do you want now? Want to bet with Shikamaru again?"

I swore I saw Sasuke blushed a little but he covered it with an icy glare.

"It's not the time for this. Listen, I want you to be safe. The 100 meters race is about to start soon. Make sure you don't talk to strangers or just anybody who is suspicious." Sasuke ordered, his eyes was tinted with worry and annoyance.

"Yes Mom, I promised not to talk to strangers no matter how hot they are," I said in sarcasm while rolling my eyes at him.

In a blink of an eye, I felt myself pushed down against the grass. My eyes widened in shock as I peered into his eyes. His eyes were red and his strong arms held on to my aching wrists.

"Don't joke with me."

I kept quiet and looked at the other direction to avoid his cold eyes. Seconds passed and I felt the grip on my wrists loosen and I let out a groan.

"I don't want to do this to you so listen to me and you won't regret anything."

I nodded and closed my eyes. The memories of Itachi almost raping me were horrifying. The night when I gotten lost in the darkness and his red eyes sent a shiver down my spine. Suddenly, I felt lips brushing past my lips gently and I immediately opened my eyes to see him looking at me worriedly.

I smiled. "I promised to be safe yeah. Don't worry about me."

He touched my hair and whispered.

"You have no idea how scare I am."

--- ---

"Okay ladies. Get prepared as the first race is beginning in five minutes." Naruto announced using the microphone.

I turned to Tenten and hugged her. I squeezed her hands gently and let go.

"Good luck Tenten! Do us proud!"

"Yeah Tenten! Show Ami what you got!"

Tenten smiled pleasantly and we had a group hug. Seconds past and we let go. Tenten waved and walked towards the starting point with a determined look plastered on her face. I was sure that Tenten would win after seeing her training with Neji, secretly. I giggled softly as I looked at Neji. He was staring at her intently as she walked to the finishing line.

-

Tenten stretched herself properly to prevent any injuries. She stretched her right leg and then her left leg. Soon, she felt a presence.

"What do you want now Ami?"

Ami smirked and looked away in disgust.

"Disgusting freak. And you think you're so pretty," she spat.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "It's not that I think I'm pretty. When you're around, you make me feel pretty."

Ami snorted and walked away. "Whatever loser! I'll get you back for this!"

Tenten laughed. "Oh, I'll be expecting that."

"Participants, get ready at the starting point now. Thank you."

Tenten smirked. It's time to go wild.

--- ---

BANG!

Tenten tore through the tracks, the wind whipping her face. The cool wind caressed her face as she sped towards the finishing line. It seems like she was in the world of her own. She used to be a sprinter in her old school, one of top sprinters in fact.

She channeled her energy to her legs and sped up quickly. Suddenly, a bee appeared out of nowhere and came flying towards her. As agile as a monkey, she dodged the huge black bee and continued running towards the finishing line. She heard a scream from the back but ignored it.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"TENTEN TAKES THE FIRST PLACE!"

Everybody cheered enthusiastically and began to chant her name.

"TENTEN!"

"TENTEN!"

Tenten let out a bright smile and bowed. Soon, she was hugged by the three of them who was smiling.

"CONGRATS TENTEN!" I screamed as I continued hugging her.

"I'm s-suffocating S-sakura…"

I let go of her immediately.

"You made as so proud Tenten. We knew you would win this race!"

Tenten giggled. "Thanks guys. Anyway, who was the one who screamed just now?"

I laughed loudly and smiled.

"Ami was stung by a gigantic bee on her nose! That was so hilarious!"

Tenten turned and saw Ami covering her nose. When their eyes met, Ami glared viciously at Tenten and her hands were shaking with rage. Tenten smiled and made a funny face at her without hesitation.

I looked up at the panel of judges and saw Neji smiling. I felt the wind whipped my face. Many things happened after all this crazy competitions. Was entering this competition to vie for the title worth it? Or was it harmful like what we had expected?

I moved my eyes and noticed Sasuke. His eyes roamed the whole stadium, as though he was suspicious of something. Was Itachi here to harm me again?

Unknowingly, my hands began to clench and shook uncontrollably. Beads of perspiration rolled down my forehead. I shook my head to clear the thoughts away. Slowly, my hands unclenched and I turned away from the crowd.

Though I knew something is not right, it was best to keep it to myself. Not letting anyone know, that would probably ensure the safety of everyone. I sighed to myself. Anyway, why was Sasuke so worried about me? The last incident that happened, is it related to this? The chances of Itachi involved are pretty high.

I need to be careful.

--- ---

The 200 meters was held back due to some technical error. So in twenty minutes time, all you can do is to wait for the technician to fix the problems. Troublesome you can say. And Ino is getting the nervous every past second.

"Do you think I can do this?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"For the umpteen times, yes Ino. We're sure you'll win pig!" I said, trying to calm her down.

Ino quiet down and stared at her shoes. I was about to speak when someone interrupted me.

"Sakura, can I borrow Ino for a minute?"

My smile widened and I pushed Ino towards Shikamaru without thinking. With that sudden move, Ino stumbled and fell on Shikamaru. She muttered a sorry and turned to glare at me.

"See you later Ino." I winked and walk away leaving the two to do whatever they wanted to do.

Maybe Shikamaru could calm Ino.

-

Love is a weird thing.

I knew long ago that Ino still had feelings for that pineapple head. Although she always denied about that, inside, she knew that she still love him. After that small chat with Shikamaru, she was back to normal and kept on smiling even when they announced for the participants to get to the starting point.

I giggled. I really hope that they get back together like old times. Probably these competitions really had some pros and cons.

-

Ino took out something from her pocket secretly. Looking around suspiciously, she quickly put on a purple wristband and caressed it lovingly. She felt better after that talk with Shikamaru. She instantly remembered his words and blush a little. His words made her feel better. '_I will be watching over you' _she quoted. She arranged her hair neatly and did some basic warm ups.

"Get into your positions!"

"READY!"

"SET!"

BOOM!

Ino raced past the rest and focused towards the finishing line. Soon, she began to sweat profusely and the muscles on her legs were aching a little. She shook her head and continued running.

What she did not expect was Zara to catch up with her. Although Zara was one of the best runners in school, she injured her ankle last year. Judges said she could not continue being an athletic. Ino frowned. Now winning the race would be a hell lot harder. She cursed silently at herself and began to pump herself.

"Don't worry! Shikamaru's there. He's looking!" Ino thought frantically. With that thought, she continued focusing more energy on her legs. Within seconds, her leg seemed to feel heavier. Ino winced as she tried to continue. Stars began to appear and she closed her eyes. She collapsed and the audience stood up in concern.

She was unconscious.

--- ---

"INO!" Shikamaru shouted as he stood up.

He raced down the stairs quickly and to the field. From far, he could see people running towards Ino. He clenched his teeth and sprinted as fast as he could. The sweet memories of Ino flooded his mind.

He tore past the tracks, to that extent that some people were pushed down to the ground. His heart beat increased as he stopped to look at the unconscious Ino. He bent down and tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"Why do you always have to worry me?" he thought.

"Put her on the stretcher. Let's go!"

Shikamaru entwined with her hand and sighed.

"You really made me worry."

-

BACK TO SAKURA'S POV

I stood up shakily to look for Ino. One minute, she was perfectly fine and then she collapsed. Oh god. Tenten and Hinata stood up.

"Let's go find Ino."

"CAN ALL PARTICIPANTS REMAIN CALM. YAMANAKA INO HAS BEEN CARRIED TO THE MEDICAL ROOM." Sasuke announced, looking at us.

I sit back and calm myself. Everything's alright.

"Wait. Sakura! How about the relay 4 X 100m race?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Shit. I never thought of that. My hands are getting sweaty.

"I think I will talk to Sasuke about this." I tried my best to smile a little.

Things are looking a bit gloomy from here.

--- ---

"WINNER, HARUNO SAKURA!"

It was expected. I really did win after all although it really depleted most of my energy. I continued panting as I trudged towards the rest of my team. My sides hurt a little as I continued walking.

"Good job Sakura!" Tenten said as she threw a bottle to me.

I caught it and immediately unscrew the cap to quench my thirst.

"Sakura, you better inform Sasuke about it soon. After my inline skating, it will the relay race already!" Hinata said as she ran towards me.

My eyes widened. I thrust the half finished bottle of water and gave them a weak smile. "I'll go ask him now. Don't worry about it!"

As soon as my back faces them, my smile faltered. Possibly, if Ino doesn't wake up anytime soon, the chances of us being able to participate the last game will be reduced to zero. But checking Ino will be second, I will have to inform Sasuke first. I ran up the flight of stairs quickly and ran towards the panel of judges. I slamned the table loudly, my bronze shoulders racing up and down as I tried to stop panting.

"Sasuke! About the 4 X 100m race, we're currently short of one person. Will we be disqualified?"

Sasuke turned to face the rest, whispering softly. Soon, he turned back and faced me with a sorry look.

"Sorry. It's not allowed. So you guys will be disqualified unless Ino wakes up."

I clenched my fists. Without saying anything, I ran away from them. I raced down the stairs, as time is running out. I turned around and looked. There was many buildings and I forgot where the medical centre is. I continued looking around impatiently.

"There's no time to lose." I thought as I continued looking around.

Without further ado, I chose the building nearest to me and ran towards it.

Let's hope I chose the correct one.

--- ---

GAARA POV

I stood up slowly and grabbed by bag close to me. I smirked as I saw a pink haired girl running down the stairs after talking to the judges. Revenge has finally come. My eyes widened in excitement and I lick my lips in delight. Her blood, probably will taste as sweet as how she look.

Slowly, I walked the down the stairs as I saw her running to one of the building. The chances of meeting anybody will be little as the competition is still going on. Seeing her worried face made my hands shook with excitement.

I entered the block and pull the hoodie lower as that no one could see my face. I don't want to risk being seen by anybody. My grip on my bag tightens as my pace quickens. Soon, I heard footsteps ahead of me. My insane smirk widened my I saw pink. My hand slipped into my pocket and grabbed hold of my knife. When I saw her, I ran towards her and placed the knife at her neck.

I covered her mouth when she tried to scream. "Stop screaming. Or else I'll hurt you."

I dragged her to a room and pushed her down to the floor. I brandished my knife and chuckled evilly.

She staggered up and supported herself using the wall.

I walked towards her and raised my fist.

She shrieked as she got punched on the face and she tumbled down.

"J-just who are you?"

I let out a murderous smile and licked my lips.

"Sabaku Gaara, the step-brother of Sasuke's ex-girlfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FINALLY FINISHED. PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SUPER SCARY AS THE TORTURE BEGINS. WILL SAKURA GET KIDNAPPED? OR THE WORSE, KILLED? READ TO FIND OUT. AND THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS DEPEND ON THE DATE OF THE UPDATE :D

_Next chapter…_

_Sasuke__ paced around the room, his hand shaking. On his hand was her __handphone__ that was found at the empty room. She was gone, injured. He closed his eyes and saw the room._

_It was covered with blood. He can't imagine the pain Sakura suffered. He slammed fist against the wall. He wanted to cry badly, but he knew crying doesn't help. He really missed her, her smiles and laughter. Why must she be gone?_


	16. IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS.

I know you guys will probably be upset with this. Perhaps, in a week's time, this story will be on hiatus or the worst of the worst (which I don't think will happen) be discontinued. Really sorry to everyone who love this story. I am really tired due to the lack of reviews. 18 only, it really saddens me that no one is reading this anymore. I really have no motivation. I am also a little angry at the same time. D:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed before! I promise to try my best to update soon. And maybe I will be updating HMFKGS or maybe a new fresh short story? I have no idea. And you guys aren't the only ones who are upset, me too. A failure I suppose? To think that I will complete this story soon. Just my wishful thinking huh? Please continue to support me please you guys.

I am struggling through all this…

LOVE.

Jolene


	17. IMPORTANT NEWS

IMPORTANT NEWS.

HELLO EVERYBODY. SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I am saying that this story is going to be off hiatus after my mid years, which is around the end of MAY. Hope you guys are really excited, cause I am a little excited. So anyways, please continue waiting and support me. Your encouragements mean a lot to me. A LOT. So I am really scared that the lack of reviews and hits may disappoint me again. And, I really really need fresh new ideas from you guys. You guys are creative. Probably:D So if you want to give me ideas, you can review or something. But don't be sad if I don't choose yours. I might choose some and combine to a fresher and delicious idea:D SO PLEASE TELL ME.

Also, I really want a beta. A good one especially. Those who can do things fast and checks their mails daily. I am really bad at tenses and grammar. So please, any volunteers? I also have another story I Think Cupid Missed The Arrows. Please read and review yeah? I am currently typing chapter four so go on and read. No harm done.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS AND SUPPORTED ME. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. I NEED BUDDIES!

LOVE,

JOLENE:D


End file.
